Melting Pot
by Ellundril07
Summary: 12 jeunes hommes aux univers et aux nationalités très différentes vont se retrouver dans la même classe à l'université d'Athènes. Comment vont-ils apprendre à cohabiter et apprendre les uns des autres malgré leur différences ? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mu était surpris. Son maître l'avait convoqué en haut de la tour de Jamir, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. En plus, en dehors des heures de cours ! C'était presque impensable, ou il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave car depuis qu'il vivait ici, dans cette tour au fin fond des montagnes, c'est à dire depuis toujours en fait, jamais il n'avait été convoqué.

Son maître, Shion, était quelqu'un de très cultivé et discret, et il avait toujours, malgré son affection pour son élève, gardé une certaine distance avec lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que le relation maître-élève qu'il avait établi avec Mu ne s'approfondisse.

Malgré la réserve de son maître envers lui, Mu avait toujours profondément respecté son maître qu'il considérait comme au dessus de toute chose sur terre et il était très heureux de vivre à Jamir avec lui, même s'il n'avait aucun ami de son âge avec qui passer du temps.

Par ailleurs, la tour de Jamir n'était en aucun cas un endroit ennuyeux. Elle possédait une bibliothèque très garnie de livres en tous genres, ce qui avait permis à Mu de s'évader de son lieu de vie si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Les livres étaient donc ses meilleurs amis.

Mu n'était jamais allé à l'école. Shion s'était occupé de faire son éducation et remplissait cette tâche à la perfection, tant et si bien que Mu était un jeune homme beaucoup plus cultivé que la moyenne. À 18 ans, il avait lu tous les livres des grands philosophes, étudié la géographie, l'histoire, les mathématiques, et parlait couramment le tibétain et l'anglais. Ajouté à cela les connaissances qu'il avait amassé en lisant toute sortes de livres sur tous les sujets, Mu était fin prêt à s'envoler hors du nid réconfortant que représentaient Jamir.

Un peu inquiet, il grimpa un à un les étages de la tour, qui en comportait 5 en tout. Le bureau que Shion occupait se trouvait tout en haut, et il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Son maître le lui avait formellement interdit.

Il se retrouva devant la porte qui gardait le bureau de Shion fermé et il s'éclaircit la voix afin de s'annoncer à lui.

-Maître, je suis là comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Entre Mu.

Mu s'exécuta. Shion était assit derrière son bureau, des masses de papiers l'entourant. Mu ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la pièce, qui comportait sa propre bibliothèque garnie de livres qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais lu.

Shion remarqua l'inattention de son élève et le rappela à l'ordre. Celui-ci sursauta et se remit droit en se maudissant mentalement pour sa trop grande curiosité.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, dit Shion en croisant les doigts.

-C'est exact, maître.

Shion le regarda d'un air grave et Mu se sentit encore plus inquiet qu'en entrant.

-Ça ne va pas être facile à entendre. Mu, tu as appris tout ce que tu avais besoin d'apprendre pour bien te développer et devenir un adulte responsable. Quel âge as tu ?

-18 ans, maître.

-Tu es adulte, pourtant, il te manque la chose la plus importante. Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre.

-Mais enfin maître, c'est impossible ! S'exclama Mu. Vous savez tant de choses, comment peut t-il en exister une qui ne soit pas à votre portée ?

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Shion sourit.

-C'est une chose que l'on ne peut enseigner Mu. C'est quelque chose que tu va devoir acquérir par toi-même.

-Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mu, en cherchant vainement quelle pouvait être cette chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Ça s'appelle la vie en société, répondit Shion. Comme tu as toujours vécu ici, en tant que dernier représentant de la famille la plus ancienne qui ait jamais vécue au Tibet, tu ne connais rien d'autre que cet endroit. Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis et tu n'as pas vu le monde extérieur. Maintenant que tu as 18 ans, il est temps de remédier à cette lacune.

Mu resta stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à partir de cet endroit, et il n''aurait jamais cru que son amour de la solitude serait un tel handicap.

-Maître, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Shion, pour toute réponse, sortit un petit dossier qu'il lui remit.

-Tu as besoin de rencontrer des gens qui t'apprendrons beaucoup de choses. Ce sera une expérience très enrichissante. Pour cela, et en connaissant ton amour des études et ta grande intelligence, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer à l'université d'Athènes. Ils ont crée une nouvelle section pour les étrangers, une classe spéciale comptant seulement une vingtaine d'élèves. La sélection est donc très rude, mais je leur ai soumis son dossier et tu a été accepté.

Mu fut incapable de répondre. Il ne savait quoi penser.

-Je…

-Mu, pour cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas le choix, le coupa Shion. Je sais, c'est dur, mais tu as besoin de découvrir le monde extérieur à cette chaîne de montagne. Cette expérience vaudra tous les livres au monde. Bien sur, tous tes frais seront payés. En tant que protecteur de ta famille et donc de toi, je me dois de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien pour toi une fois que tu seras parti.

Mu acquiesça. La perspective de découvrir le monde extérieur le terrifiait et l'excitait tout à la fois. Il allait rencontrer des gens ! Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant.

-Quand est-ce que je pars, maître ?

-Dans trois jours, répondit Shion. Tous les détails sont dans le dossier que je t'ai donné. Prépare bien tes valises, et dans trois jours, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à l'aéroport, puis tu prendras l'avion directement pour Athènes.

…

A peine descendu d'un étage, Mu se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il ouvrit le dossier que lui avait remis son maître. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblerait l'endroit où il allait passer l'année qui allait suivre.

Les prospectus avaient l'air encourageants. Il s'y trouvait aussi un plan de l'université et de la ville, ainsi qu'un itinéraire afin de rejoindre l'université à partir de l'aéroport. Shion avait pris soin de lui acheter son billet d'avion et d'y joindre une carte de crédit, chose que Mu ne possédait pas, malgré son âge. Il y avait aussi des photos de la résidence universitaire où il allait dormir et découvrit qu'il partagerait le bâtiment avec les autres élèves de sa classe spéciale.

Il prit aussi bien soin de lire le résumé du contenu de son programme scolaire et de la particularité et découvrit qu'il ne s'y trouverait pas que des étrangers, mais également des élèves au parcours scolaire « atypique » comme lui.

Toutes ces informations le rassurèrent un peu et il se prit à être impatient de partir, même si la perspective de partir lui laissait une boule sur le cœur.

…

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Shion en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture.

Une voix étouffée lui parvint et Mu parut bientôt avec une grosse valise qu'il portait à bout de bras.

-Tu es bien sur d'avoir tout pris ? Trousse de toilette ? Vêtements ? Serviette ? Sac de cours ?

-Ah mince ! J'ai oublié le sac ! S'exclama Mu. Je vais le chercher.

Il dut faire demi-tour et revint bientôt avec un sac neuf que Shion lui avait acheté pour l'occasion, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de sac auparavant.

Shion chargea la valise dans le coffre, le ferma et monta dans la voiture où Mu s'était déjà installé.

-On peut y aller ?

Mu hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le stress était revenu de plus belle maintenant qu'il se trouvait vraiment sur le point de partir.

Shion enclencha le moteur et ils commença à s'engager sur la voie sinueuse qui jalonnait la montagne.

Le trajet en voiture dura presque deux heures, durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne décrochèrent un mot.

Une fois l'aéroport en vue, Shion sentit que l'appréhension de Mu s'intensifiait de plus ne plus. Il se gara non loin de l'entrée, sortit la valise de son élève et attendit que celui-ci ne soit prêt à sortir de la voiture à son tour.

Mu prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la portière. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse de toute manière.

-Tiens, fit Shion en lui mettant un petit objet dans les mains. C'est un portable.

-Merci.

Mu se sentait trop patraque pour répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-I déjà mon numéro enregistré dedans. Bonne chance.

Mu acquiesça, prit sa valise affreusement lourde et partit sans se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Vous pouvez partir les enfants, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Aldébaran en tapant dans ses mains.

Un murmure poli lui répondit. Ici, dans cette salle de classe improvisée dans une ancienne école en ruine de la banlieue de Rio, pas de rires d'enfants. Juste des mines fatiguées à cause du travail et décharnées par la malnutrition. Jours après jours, il voyait passer ces enfants souvent peu enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller à l'école, mais il avait réussi à convaincre tous les parents un à un que cela leur serait bénéfique plus tard, si ils voulaient un jour sortir de la rue.

Aldébaran lui même avait vécu dans la rue et il connaissait mieux que personne le quotidien infernal de ces enfants. Lever tôt, puis travail en famille qui consistait souvent à collecter des déchets, puis un après-midi à l'école, et enfin encore du travail après les cours. Au début, Aldébaran pensait que l'école rendraient les journées des enfants plus longues, mais un des parents l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que quand ils n'allaient pas à l'école, les enfants travaillaient à la place, ce qui l'avait quelque peu réconforté.

Il mettait toute son énergie dans ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait assurer à ces enfants un avenir, ou du moins essayer. Les sortir des bidonvilles. Lui avait eu la chance d'avoir été accepté dans un orphelinat à l'âge de 8 ans, à cause de la disparition de ses parents, morts de déshydratation. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Dans la rue, les orphelins ne survivent en général pas longtemps.

Maintenant, à l'âge de 20 ans, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour les enfants des rues. Il n'avait pas de diplôme de professeur, mais il essayait. De toute manière, aucun professeur agrée ne voudrait travailler dans cet endroit, pour pas un rond. Il travaillait en prime pour l'orphelinat qui l'avait recueilli et réalisait de menus travaux sur des chantiers pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Avec son 2,10 mètres et ses 130 kilos, Aldébaran était un colosse malgré son jeune âge, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup dans sa recherche d'un emploi.

Tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix près de lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Excusez moi, je n'ai pas fait attention à votre présence, s'excusa t-il. Comment allez vous ?

La personne qui se tenait à côté de lui était une femme, sûrement une mère de famille. Elle devait avoir 30 ans mais en paraissait 20 de plus, tant la vie qu'elle menait était dure.

-Je suis la mère de Europe, dit-elle. Elle est dans votre classe depuis 2 mois maintenant.

-Ah oui, Europe ! S'exclama Aldébaran. C'est une petite fille très vive, elle apprend très vite. Bientôt, elle saura lire à la perfection, ce qui, en 2 mois seulement, est un exploit !

-Oui…

Aldébaran vit immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son interlocutrice.

-Madame ?

-Oui, excusez moi, dit la femme en se reprenant. Vous avez fait un excellent travail avec Europe, vraiment. Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante d'ailleurs…

Sa voix tremblait de plus ne plus au fil de la conversation.

-Madame, reprit Aldébaran, ça ne me regarde pas mais… puis-je vous demander ce qui ne va pas ?

La femme éclata soudain en sanglot. Aldébaran la prit par l'épaule pour la réconforter.

-Mon… fils cadet est mort cet après midi, sanglota t-elle. Je remercie le ciel qu'Europe n'ait pas été là… Elle l'aimait tellement !

Aldébaran sentit une grosse boule se former dans son cœur. Malheureusement, la mort était chose commune dans les bidonvilles, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais il savait ce que cela signifiait pour Europe.

Il ne la reverrait plus.

-Je… comprends madame. Toutes mes condoléances, murmura t-il.

Il tendit un mouchoir à la femme qui le prit et se moucha bruyamment. Après quelques instants, elle parvint à reprendre un peu d'aplomb pour lui annoncer ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Je… ne pourrais plus envoyer Europe à l'école dorénavant. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant que…

Des sanglots coupèrent la fin de sa phrase, mais Aldébaran avait compris. Avec la mort de son fils, la famille avait besoin des bras de Europe pour nourrir tout le monde. Ça le rendait toujours terriblement triste de perdre un élève. C'était comme perdre une partie de lui.

-Je sais… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je…

Mais il ne savait plus quoi dire, alors il préféra se taire avant de dire une bêtise.

La femme se sépara de lui et commença à partir.

-Monsieur Aldébaran ?

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux. Europe le regardait, les yeux pleins d'innocence.

-Vous savez, au début j'étais pas contente de venir, mais j'ai appris plein de choses avec vous, et maintenant que je dois partir, j'ai plus trop envie.

Aldébaran eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu pourras toujours venir ici, si un jour tu as le temps. Et exerce toi à la lecture hein ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et lui tendit quelque chose.

-C'est pour vous. J'en ai pas trouvé une vraie alors j'en ai fabriqué une avec du papier.

Aldébaran attrapa la fleur en papier qu'elle lui tendait et fit mine de la sentir.

-Je préfère celle là, dit-il. Au moins elle ne fanera pas et je pourrais la garder sur mon bureau pour me souvenir de toi.

-Merci ! S'exclama Europe en souriant. Mais vous finirez par m'oublier j'en suis sûre.

Aldébaran n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Vous savez monsieur Aldébaran, dit Europe avec un grand sourire, ici, tout finit par mourir, même les souvenirs ! Ah, ma mère m'appelle !

Elle sortit en courant.

-Au revoir !

Aldébaran lui fit un signe de la main, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Il se rendit compte que la salle était vide, excepté lui qui se tenait comme un idiot avec une fleur en papier dans la main.

…

Aldébaran s'effondra dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat et se mit soudainement à pleurer. C'était dur, trop dur de voir quelqu'un partir, et encore plus quand il nous fait comprendre qu'il nous fait comprendre que bientôt il disparaîtrait définitivement.

C'était malheureusement la dure loi de la rue. Europe avait raison, rien ne durait dans ces ruelles, ce que soit les humains, les sentiments ou les souvenirs.

-Aldébaran ?

Il sursauta et sécha ses yeux. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La femme de ménage sourit, mais son visage était soucieux.

-Des hommes veulent te voir pour te parler.

-Ah bon ? Je ne comprends pas, tu les connais ? Demanda Aldébaran, surpris.

-Non, fit-elle, mais tu devrais te dépêcher. Ils ont l'air assez impatients.

Aldébaran prit tout de même le temps de s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée, suivi de près pas la femme de ménage.

Deux hommes l'attendaient.

-Vous êtes Aldébaran ? Dit l'un d'eux après l'avoir aperçu.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit le colosse en lui serrant la main. Je peux vous aider ?

-A vrai dire, oui, répondit le deuxième homme. Nous sommes de la police de Rio, et nous aimerions que vous nous suiviez au poste pour répondre à quelques questions.

Aldébaran les regarda, incrédule.

…

-Bon, vous allez me dire maintenant ? S'impatienta Aldébaran.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il était au poste, assis devant une table, et personne n'avait encore répondu à ses questions, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'avoir des réponses. Il avait harcelé les hommes qui l'avaient emmené et faisait de même avec les deux gardes du corps qui cernaient la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait actuellement.

Après encore 10 minutes d'attente insupportable, la porte s'ouvrit dans un drôle de grincement pour laisser passer un petit homme nerveux qui semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

-Vous avez le droit d'appeler un avocat, dit-il.

-J'en ai pas, répondit sèchement Aldébaran. Et de toute manière j'ai pas les moyens.

-Tant pis.

-Bon, vous allez me dire maintenant, ce que je fais ici ? S'énerva Aldébaran.

-Calmez vous ou je vous fais emprisonner, fit l'homme. Bon, je vais vous donner les motifs de votre présence ici.

Aldébaran acquiesça. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il était au poste de police, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec elle avant.

-Exercice illégal de la profession d'enseignant.

Aldébaran crut avoir mal entendu.

-Q..quoi ? Attendez, vous vous foutez de moi là non ?

Il éclata de rire.

-"Exercice illégal de la profession d'enseignant" ? Vous êtes sérieux là ?!

L'homme ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

-Tout à fait. D'après nos informations, vous passez tous vos après-midi à faire école à des enfants des rues, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-En avez vous l'autorisation ? Avez vous passé un examen qui justifierait ce que vous faites ?

-N..non.

L'homme en face de lui s'autorisa enfin un petit sourire victorieux. Aldébaran comprit soudain se qu'il se passait.

-Vous allez… m'inculper ? Demanda t-il enfin. Et les enfants ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin d'école, répondit l'homme d'un ton méprisant. À quoi ça leur servirait d'apprendre à lire et à écrire pour ramasser des déchets ?

C'en fut trop pour Aldébaran.

-VOUS êtes un déchet ! Ces enfants n'ont jamais demandé à être là ! Ils souffrent, et je veux leur offrir quelque chose qui leur fasse ressembler aux autres enfants. L'école ! Hurla t-il.

L'homme sembla surpris puis se reprit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez arrêter vos activités, ou je serais obligé de vous faire passer devant un tribunal qui vous condamnera à une lourde amende. Avec un peu de chance, vous retrouverez vos chers élèves de la rue.

-Je le ferai, répondit Aldébaran, brûlant de rage, si vous faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'un professeur agrée leur fasse cours bénévolement. Je suis prêt à abandonner si ils continuent à avoir école gratuitement !

L'homme ne sut que répondre.

-Mais…

-S'il le faut, j'écrirai une lettre moi même au président pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Continua Aldébaran sur sa lancée.

L'homme allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Aldébaran se retourna.

-Intéressant, jeune homme. Très intéressant.

Aldébaran, qui s'était levé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'homme qui se trouvait en face faisait la même carrure que lui, ce qui était rare.

-Suis moi, dit-il.

Aldébaran s'exécuta. L'homme dégageait une autorité écrasante.

Ils arrivèrent à son bureau.

-Assieds toi.

L'homme s'assit à son tour.

-Je m'appelle Rasgado. Je suis le chef du poste de police, et j'écoutais ton interrogatoire.

-D'accord.

-Tu t'appelles Aldébaran, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu ton dossier, et je dois avouer que je suis fort impressionné par ton parcours jusqu'à maintenant.

Aldébaran ne répondit pas.

-Tu as vécu dans les rues, puis à l'orphelinat, et maintenant tu cumules les petits boulots pour t'en sortir, énuméra le chef. Je dois dire que tu t'en es sorti admirablement bien, au vu de ton point de départ.

-Aucune importance, répondit Aldébaran du tac au tac. Je ne suis pas là pour me vanter, mais pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

-Tu es têtu, fit remarquer Rasgado en souriant. C'est bien. Bon, en ce qui te concerne, rien te t'arrivera si tu renonce à ce que tu fais à l'école. Mais, continua t-il en voyant le jeune homme en face de lui ouvrir la bouche pour protester, j'ai aimé ta prestation en bas. Tu te préoccupe des autres, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à imposer tes conditions.

Il sortit un dossier.

-Je m'engages à tout faire pour que ces enfants aient un professeur à partir de maintenant. Un vrai, spécifia t-il en riant. En ce qui te concerne, Aldébaran, j'ai un autre projet pour toi.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Aldébaran.

-Oui. Tu connais l'université d'Athènes ?

…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Je sais, ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais je trouve important de savoir pourquoi tous ces jeunes « chevaliers » vont se retrouver à Athènes tous ensemble. Ceci dit, tous les chapitres ne seront pas déprimant comme celui-ci, qui je l'avoue a été assez éprouvant à écrire. Mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et l'heureux élu sera… DeathMask ! Bye bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 qui concerne DM. Du coup, comme DeathMask c'est pas un nom, j'ai du en inventer un. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à Kahishiki-sama qui m'a donné des idées, même si au final je suis resté sur mon idée de départ. Bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre 3

-Je suis de retour, marmonna Angelo plus pour lui-même que pour ses parents.

Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne lui répondit. Son père lisait son journal et sa mère préparait à manger dans la petite cuisine de la maison. Il soupira et alla s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre.

-'Chier…

Il était allé se défouler sur le terrain de foot qui se trouvait à la sortie du village, qui était vide en journée, vu que tous les gamins allaient à l'école. La chaleur atroce du milieu de l'été était plus étouffante ici qu'ailleurs, il en était persuadé. De plus, dans ce genre de petit village, même si celui-ci se trouvait à quelques dizaines de kilomètres seulement de Milan, au niveau de la technologie, c'était loin d'être le top.

Et la mentalité, que du bonheur ! Angelo ne supportait pas les gens de son village, tous trop coincés, à l'esprit tellement étroit qu'ils ne supportaient pas la moindre différence chez quelqu'un. Et malheureusement, ça valait aussi pour ses parents.

Angelo enleva son tee-shirt trempé de transpiration et, comme tous les jours, alla se planter dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoya était le même que celui qu'il voyait tous les jours, détesté pas les villageois qui le fuyaient comme la peste, méprisés par les jeunes de son âge et sujet de honte de ses propres parents. Angelo, « le démon blanc », comme on le surnommait ironiquement.

Angelo ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant et lança un clin d'œil rouge à son reflet. Puis il eut un petit sourire et se rendit dans la salle de bain et se rinça rapidement pour effacer toute trace de son effort physique.

-Ah, y'a que ça de vrai ! S'exclama t-il en s'étirant après sa douche froide.

Il se jeta sur son lit, attrapa son mp3 et s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir.

-Alors, je fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Histoire ? Hm… non ça me dit rien. Euh… l'anglais, ça à l'air pas mal.

Il sélectionna la leçon du jour et, pendant qu'elle commençait, il ferma les yeux, comme s'il dormait, alors qu'en réalité il se concentrait pour mieux retenir. Comme il n'allait plus à l'école, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen.

Jusqu'à ses 15 ans, il était allé à l'école à peu près normalement, malgré les moqueries constantes de ses camarades de classes. Être albinos dans un pays où tout le monde est brun aux yeux noirs, c'était pas une très bonne idée à la base. Enfin bref.

Malheureusement, après le collège, qu'il avait terminé avec un an d'avance par rapport aux autres, le lycée du petit village de Sicile où il vivait alors ne voulut pas le prendre, pour des raisons évidentes, ce qui obligea ses parents à déménager près de la capitale. Arrivé là, le directeur de l'établissement catholique de Milan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, charité oblige.

Angelo était resté deux ans dans ce lycée qu'il considérait comme l'enfer sur terre, le pire étant pour lui les cours de catéchisme, mais ses parents étaient bien trop heureux de le voir dans une école axée sur la religion. Malheureusement, le pire se produisit.

Quelques années plus tôt :

_Un jour, vers la fin de sa deuxième année, l'école avait organisé une visite du curé de l'église de Milan pour qu'il leur fasse cours lui-même. C'était un grand jour pour les élèves, qui s'en réjouissaient. Angelo lui-même avait hâte de rencontrer le grand homme en question, car on avait cessé d'en vanter la grandeur et la droiture. Rien ne se passa comme prévu. _

_Le jour dit, tous les élèves se regroupèrent dans l'amphithéâtre pour entendre le sermon du curé. Le silence se fit, presque solennel. Et l'homme entra. _

_Un murmure admirateur s'éleva. C'était un homme très grand qui se tenait droit, le regard perçant et qui regardait devant lui sans ciller. _

_-Merci à tous d'être là, dit-il d'une voix forte qui imposa le silence. Les enfants de Dieu qui sont réunis ici prouvent leur grande Foi envers notre souverain à tous. Soyez tous bénis. _

_-Amen ! Répondirent les enfants, Angelo compris. _

_-Car nous sommes tous des enfants de Dieu, continua le prêtre. Il nous a crée à son image, tous autant que nous sommes. À la fois différents et semblables, car Dieu à de multiples visages. Mais soyez prudents ! Car le Malin aussi à crée des êtres à sa mesure. Ils peuvent être beaux, mais toujours leurs esprits sont tordus et fourbes. Apprenez à craindre ceux dont la langue est fourchue dont les yeux ont un éclat rouge comme les flammes de l'enfer ! Cria t-il. _

_Un autre murmure, s'éleva, scandalisé cette fois. Angelo sentait des regard se tourner vers lui, de plus en plus insistants, et son cœur s'affola. _

_-Laissez moi tranquilles ! Murmura t-il. _

_Le curé ne tarda pas à comprendre et suivit à son tour les yeux des élèves. Angelo ne s'étant pas assis trop loin, il put discerner sans problème la couleur rouge saphir et l'éclat blanc de ses cheveux. _

_-Un être de Satan ! S'exclama t-il en se ruant sur lui. _

_Il attrapa Angelo par le bras et le traîna par le bras jusqu'à l'emmener au centre de l'Amphi, devant tout le monde. _

_-Voilà à quoi ressemble un être de Satan ! Cria le curé. Voyez ses yeux rouges et malfaisants ! Nul doute qu'il est né de l'enfer ! Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que mon sermon ne lui fasse rien !_

_-Je ne suis pas un être de Satan ! Hurla Angelo. Je suis albinos !_

_-Dieu n'aurait jamais crée un être imparfait, répondit le curé. _

_Il attrapa une petite bouteille remplie d'eau bénite et la jeta sur Angelo qui ne broncha pas. _

_-Vous voyez ? Votre eau ne me fait rien ! Dit Angelo. C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas démoniaque ! _

_-Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, répondit le curé d'un ton grave. Les plus puissants démons sont insensibles à l'eau bénite. _

_-Je… j'ai une mère… un père, bafouilla Angelo. Je ne suis pas mauvais…_

_Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait rien fait, rien fait du tout. _

_-Je… s'il vous plaît… Laissez moi tranquille... _

_-Dieu n'a pas pitié des créatures du Malin, se contenta de répondre le curé. _

_Les autres élèves commencèrent à scander son nom. _

_-Angelo ! Angelo ! _

_-ARRETEZ ! Hurla Angelo, à bout. _

_-Et en plus tu t'appelles Angelo ? Gronda le curé. Quel blasphème envers notre créateur à tous !_

_Angelo jeta un regard désespéré à ses professeurs, les suppliant d'arrêter ça, mais aucun ne bougea. Pire, il le regardait comme s'il avait la peste. _

_-C'est pas juste…_

_Il hurla et partit en courant le plus vite possible. _

…

Après ça, Angelo s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une école, et encore moins dans un quelconque lieu en rapport avec la religion. Il s'était même teint les cheveux en bleu, juste pour voir la réaction de ses parents, et mis des lentilles de la même couleurs. Le constat avait été accablant, même pour lui. Ses parents étaient soudainement devenus plus souriants et ouverts avec lui, à tel point que Angelo se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il était les révulsait. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, puis avait pris une tondeuse et s'était rasé les cheveux en totalité. Et il avait jeté les lentilles de contact bleues.

Ce jour là, Angelo s'était fait la promesse de ne plus avoir honte de ce qu'il était. C'est pourquoi il se regardait tout les jours dans le miroir, pour ne pas oublier qui il était et à quoi il ressemblait, et il s'efforçait de se trouver beau.

-Angelo, à table !

Il soupira. Encore un repas barbant en perspective.

-J'arrive.

Il mit un tee-shirt propre et descendit. Ses parents était déjà attablés.

-J'ai fait de l'anglais ce matin, dit-il pour la forme.

Personne ne répondit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

-Ça parlait de la vie en Nouvelle-Zélande. C'était très intéressant. D'ailleurs, vous saviez que là-bas les billets sont lavables ?

Silence. Sa mère prit son assiette et lui servit de la salade composée.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Angelo.

-Bien sur fiston, répondit son père sans le regarder.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé Angelo ?

Sa question jeta un froid. Ses deux parents se regardèrent.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Dit Angelo. Non, parce que sérieux, c'est pas un nom très sérieux quand on est albinos. On a l'impression que vous vouliez vous foutre de la gueule du monde. Mais je suppose que c'est pas ça. Donc…

-On savait pas encore que tu serais… comme ça quand on a choisi le nom, dit sa mère. Ton père n'était pas à l'accouchement avec moi. Il attendait à la mairie, avec ton certificat de naissance sous les yeux, prêt à le remplir à mon appel annonçant ta naissance. On avait choisi Angelo.

-Oui, et quand ta mère m'a appelé, j'étais tellement content que j'ai rempli le formulaire et je l'ai rendu sans attendre les précisions. C'est quand elle m'a expliqué que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur et j'ai voulu changer. Mais c'était trop tard.

-C'est tout ?! S'exclama Angelo. Moi qui m'attendait à un truc palpitant…

A nouveau, un profond mutisme frappa ses parents. Angelo soupira. Au moins ils lui avaient répondu, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il escomptait.

Après le repas, il décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour suivre une autre leçon via mp3. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour continuer sa "scolarité". À 23 ans maintenant, Angelo avait donc une bonne culture générale dans des sujets très éloignées les uns des autres, puisqu'il apprenait ce qu'il voulait. Il parlait bien anglais et français et avait quelques rudiments en grec, ce qui était plutôt rare dans un trou paumé d'Italie. Il songeait d'ailleurs à se chercher un travail, mais devinait d'avance que ça n'allait pas être facile, surtout ici.

-Angelo ?

Surpris, il se retourna. Son père venait vraiment de l'appeler ? Décidément, il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

-Ouais ?

-Viens une minute s'il te plaît.

Angelo haussa les épaules et obéit. De toute manière, quoi que ses parents lui disent, il ne risquait pas de faire une syncope. Il avait vu pire.

-Assieds toi. Tu veux du thé glacé ?

De plus en plus bizarre.

-Non, soupira t-il. Bon, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien boire ?

-Oui, je suis sur, s'impatienta Angelo. Arrêtez un peu votre cinéma, tous les deux, et dites moi ce que vous voulez.

Il en avait marre. Les simagrées de ses parents l'irritaient. Depuis quand étaient-ils soucieux de lui ?

Angelo avait passé presque toute sa vie sans que ses parents ne s'intéressent à lui. Il avait bien compris que ça leur posait un problème, son albinisme. Ils le lui avaient bien fait comprendre en ne l'emmenant jamais à l'école, en ne se promenant jamais avec lui dans le village, et pleins d'autres petits détails.

-D'accord, soupira sa mère en s'asseyant en face de lui, mais toujours sans le regarder en face. Je suis enceinte.

-Ok. Et ? Répondit Angelo. C'est pas tout hein ?

-Euh...non. Chéri ?

Son père sortit un épais dossier du secrétaire qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et le posa sur la table.

-Voilà, dit-il. On s'est dit, avec ta mère, que… comme notre famille va s'agrandir de nouveau, il serait bien que…

-Que je parte ?

-Que… non !

-Ben si, répondit Angelo avec un rictus narquois. Y'a que deux chambres dans cette maison et avec le bébé… D'ailleurs, vous allez faire comment si il est albinos comme moi ?

-On a déjà fait les tests ! Protesta sa mère avant de se mordre la langue, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je m'en doutais… murmura Angelo.

Ça lui avait un petit choc au cœur, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Bref, revenons en à ce que nous disions, dit son père. Nous en avons longuement discuté, et même si ça nous fait beaucoup de peine…

-Des conneries…

Son père s'interrompit et Angelo le regarda dans les yeux.

-Hm… comme je disais, reprit t-il. Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait bien de t'envoyer dans un autre pays.

Angelo n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un autre pays ? Ils avaient honte de lui à ce point la ?!

-Et donc, on a trouvé quelque chose de parfait pour toi.

Il lui tendit un prospectus. Angelo jeta un coup d'œil et le lui rendit.

-Hors de question, dit-il. Je vous ai déjà dit que je retournerai plus jamais…

-Cette fois c'est différent, le coupa son père. Tu as 23 ans, il est temps pour toi d'avancer !

-Et si je préfère marcher de travers comme un crabe, comment tu fais ? Répondit Angelo du tac au tac.

-Tu seras logé en résidence universitaire, fit sa mère comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Bien entendu, nous t'avons aussi trouvé un petit boulot au sein de la faculté qui te permettra d'avoir un revenu, même si nous assurerons certaines dépenses comme les frais d'inscriptions et nous t'aiderons pour le loyer.

Angelo ne répondit pas. À son tour de faire le sourd !

-L'université d'Athènes est très réputé Angelo, argumenta sa mère. Ils ont une section spéciale pour les élèves qui n'ont pas le baccalauréat comme toi. Il y aura d'autres étrangers en plus. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Nous leur avons envoyé ton dossier et tu as été accepté, ce qui est un grand honneur. Peu de gens y parviennent.

Cela fit vaciller la détermination de Angelo à ne pas répondre. Il avait été accepté ?

-Ils savent à quoi je ressemble au moins ? Ironisa t-il en croisant les bras.

-Oui.

Son sourire disparut et il se mit à réfléchir intensément.

-En ce qui concerne la fin de l'année prochaine, commença sa mère, hésitante.

-Et bien quoi ? De toute manière j'ai pas dit que j'y allais encore.

-Ce… serait bien que durant ton année scolaire tu te cherches un appartement pour passer l'été.

-Q..quoi ? Non, attends, tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama Angelo. Tu… veux plus que je revienne ici c'est ça ?

-Nous paierons la caution ! Répondit sa mère.

Angelo se leva et recula.

-Très bien ! Je partirai de cet endroit ! Tant mieux en fait ! J'en ai marre d'être vu comme un monstre de foire !

-Angelo !

Angelo attrapa le dossier et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Angelo se leva de très bonne heure pour faire sa valise. Il descendit l'escalier bien chargé sans faire le moindre bruit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le dernier qu'il prendrait ici.

-Tu es déjà levé ?

Il leva les yeux. Son père le regardait, encore en pyjama.

-Le bus pour Milan part de bonne heure le matin, répondit Angelo.

-Je peux t'emmener à l'aéroport si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

-Écoute Angelo, je ne veux pas que tu partes en nous détestant.

-Fallait y penser AVANT de me dire de ne pas revenir l'été prochain, répondit Angelo en mettant son bol vide dans l'évier.

Il attrapa sa valise et sortit de chez lui. Il faisait encore frais à cette heure ci, et il respira longuement le parfum des glycines. Ce serait la dernière fois pour lui.

-Allons y ! s'exclama t-il pour se donner du courage.

Après être arrivé à Milan, une navette le conduirait à l'aéroport et après, direction l'inconnu.

…

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais il faut que j'ai été assez inspirée par le personnage il faut dire. Le prochain chapitre concernera… Saga !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kanon était très nerveux. Il s'était levé très tôt ce matin là, et il faisait encore nuit quand il prit son petit déjeuner. Puis il sortit sur la véranda pour profiter des derniers instants de fraîcheur avant le lever du soleil, car à Rodario, la chaleur devenait vite insupportable.

Toujours en pyjama, il prit tout son temps pour faire un peu de ménage, ce qui lui arrivait rarement à cause de son travail. Puis il se rendit dans une pièce à la porte fermée qu'il déverrouilla pour l'occasion et accrocha une petite pancarte dessus. Ce serait plus convivial, même si ils n'étaient pas très doués pour ça dans la famille.

La pièce ne contenait qu'un lit, une armoire, une table de chevet et un bureau, mais la décoration était inexistante. Kanon déplaça donc quelques objets afin de rendre la chambre plus personnelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressemble à une chambre d'hôpital. En plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère. Presque deux mois. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait essayé de le noyer dans le lavabo, ce qui n'avait pas été très encourageant.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la bonne, il le sentait. Le personnel de l'hôpital l'avait persuadé qu'il allait très bien et que son nouveau traitement lui correspondait complètement et fonctionnait à cent pour cent. Kanon s'était laissé convaincre et s'était décidé à le ramener chez eux. De toute manière, comme il était son seul parent en vie, il n'avait pas le choix, et il n'avait pas très envie de laisser son frère jumeau enfermé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Malgré les tensions qui avaient jadis existé entre eux, et la maladie de Saga n'ayant pas aidé dans le processus de réconciliation, Kanon avait fini par lui pardonner. Il savait que Saga était rarement responsable des horreurs qu'il avait proféré à son encontre, et de toute manière, il restait son frère jumeau. Le lien qui existait entre restait toujours aussi fort, malgré les années. Et tout n'était pas de la faute de Saga. Kanon était loin d'être un ange.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu très peur d'avoir la même maladie que son frère, puisqu'il étaient jumeaux, mais on l'avait rassuré. Il gardait cependant une grande appréhension par rapport à ce qui touchait aux maladies mentales. Il se sentait malgré lui concerné.

Kanon espérait vraiment que Saga était redevenu lui-même. Le Saga qu'il connaissait était très doux et gentil, mais quand il était en crise ou en colère, il devenait redoutable et sans scrupule et il se rappelait rarement de ce qu'il faisait dans ces moments là. C'était malheureusement le cas de la plupart des gens atteints de dédoublement de la personnalité.

-Allez Kanon, un peu de courage…

Il se força à aller sous la douche, chose qui lui prenait en général un temps énorme, du fait de la longueur de ses cheveux. Les savonner était une tâche ardue et il devait le faire souvent, du fait de leur couleur blonde. Il ne les coupait pas ou peu, car c'était le souhait de leur mère avant de mourir. Paix à son âme. Saga avait fait le même choix mais… il avait vraiment des idées bizarres le jour où il les avait teint en bleu roi ! Kanon se demandait vaguement pourquoi les docteurs l'avaient laissé faire, soit disant pour qu'il puisse affirmer sa personnalité, mais quand même ! Il n'avait plus 8 ans, mais 28 !

Trève de sérieux.

Kanon sortit de la douche, attrapa un pantalon de lin et un tee-shirt sans manches et s'habilla sans même se sécher. Ça allait plus vite et ça sécherait sur lui de toute façon. Il allait falloir qu'il se dépêche, ou il allait être en retard pour aller chercher Saga.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et manqua de faire un bond. Il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite si il voulait y être à temps. Il attrapa son portable, ses clés et sortit de chez lui.

…

Il arriva à l'hôpital juste à temps pour être reçu par le médecin qui s'occupait de son frère.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Suivez moi, l'invita le psychiatre.

Kanon s'exécuta. Il était très mal à l'aise et regrettait en fin de compte de ne pas s'être séché. Ses vêtements collaient encore un peu à sa peau.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaque qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Docteur Deutéros.

-Asseyez vous je vous prie.

Kanon s'efforça de rester calme, mais il mourrait d'envie de se lever et de faire les cent pas. Il était intenable pour lui de rester assis dans un hôpital. Tandis que face à lui, le docteur restait effroyablement calme.

-Donc, finit-il par dire. Vous êtes ici pour récupérer votre frère jumeau il me semble. Saga n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon acquiesça.

-J'imagine que vous connaissez parfaitement la maladie de votre frère, continua t-il.

-Dédoublement de la personnalité, schizophrénie avec des tendances maniaco-dépressives, récita Kanon. Oui, je sais. Quoi d'autre ?

-La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, il y a eu un… petit incident, dit le docteur en consultant le dossier de Saga. Une tentative de noyade. Comment vous le vivez ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit Kanon. C'était juste… un lavabo. C'est pas comme si il m'avait enfermé dans une caverne sous-marine et attendu que la marée monte hein ? C'était… dans l'impulsion et d'ailleurs il ne s'en rappelle même pas.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, les remarques cyniques de Kanon ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup.

-Bref. Revenons en aux faits. Durant ces deux derniers mois, nous avons testé plusieurs traitements et en avons trouvé un efficace. Saga est parfaitement normal et apte à vivre en société.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Kanon. Je pourrais le voir bientôt ?

Le docteur comprit que c'était la raison de son malaise. Il voulait à tout prix voir son frère.

-Juste une dernière chose. Nous avons fait un bilan psychologique. Vous voulions voir où il en était de son développement cognitif.

-Euh… l'interrompit Kanon. Je ne vous suis pas trop là. Ça sert à quoi ?

-En langage vulgaire, répondit le docteur en choisissant bien ses mots, c'est un test pour savoir quel âge il a dans sa tête.

Kanon en resta abasourdi.

-Et ça a donné quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

-Voyez par vous même, dit le docteur en lui tendant une feuille.

Kanon parcourut la feuille des yeux.

-Oh non… docteur, vous êtes sur de ça ?

-On l'a fait refaire trois fois, répondit Deutéros. Sage semble être resté coincé à l'âge de 20 ans dans sa tête, ce qui correspond à l'âge auquel on lui a diagnostiqué sa maladie.

-Attendez, je suis pas habitué à m'occuper d'un ado moi ! S'exclama Kanon. Enfin, je veux dire, je l'ai jamais fait avant… Je vais faire de mon mieux mais…

-Je vous fait confiance, le coupa Deutéros. Vous êtes son frère jumeau. Ce genre de lien est très important. Venez, je vais vous amener à lui.

…

-Kanon ! Je suis là !

Kanon sursauta. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de voir son frère avec les cheveux bleus, et il avait cherché désespérément une crinière blonde comme la sienne. Bah, il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse mais maintenant, il comprenait mieux la lubie de son frère. Un ado rebelle de son âge.

Malgré tout, dès qu'il l'aperçut, son cœur se remplit de joie et il se rua sur lui.

-Hé ! Ça fait un bail dis donc ! Et c'est quoi cette couleur ?

Saga attrapa une mèche de cheveux.

-Je trouve que ça me va bien et puis comme ça, on peut nous différencier plus facilement.

-Ouais, t'as raison, répondit Kanon. Bon, on y va ? J'ai déjà signé le papier de sortie. On y va quand tu veux.

-Allons y ! Répondit Saga. J'ai hâte de voir ton appartement.

-Je t'ai préparé une chambre. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que tu vas faire cette semaine ? Demanda Kanon.

Il n'avait pas pensé aux occupations. Lui travaillait dur toute la semaine, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Saga.

-J'ai des livres de cours dans ma valise, répondit Saga. On me les a offerts à l'annonce de ma sortie prochaine mais si je m'ennuie, je trouverais bien un truc à faire. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul tu sais !

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est juste qu'avec mon boulot et tout…

Kanon chargea la valise de son frère dans le coffre de la voiture pendant que celui-ci s'installait.

…

-Voilà ta chambre ! Annonça fièrement Kanon en ouvrant la porte. Tu pourras la décorer comme tu veux mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui y feras le ménage. Je n'y entrerais pas.

Saga acquiesça.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te demander mais… c'est quoi ton boulot ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, répondit Kanon, mais en gros je supervise et vérifie les cargaisons des bateaux qui viennent de l'étranger. C'est long et fastidieux, mais on ne s'ennuie jamais.

-J'imagine… murmura Saga, l'air triste.

Kanon posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas frérot ?

-Non c'est rien… c'est juste que… tu vois, toi tu travailles et moi… ben je fais rien, et je pourrais sûrement jamais travailler.

Kanon ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Deutéros l'avait prévenu de toute manière. Les émotions de Saga restaient fluctuantes.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et le laissa s'installer.

…

-Vous êtes déjà de retour ? S'étonna Deutéros en découvrant Kanon qui l'attendait dans la salle d'attente, trois jours plus tard.

Kanon se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, tant et si bien que Deutéros arrêta de se moquer et s'approcha de lui.

-Quelque chose s'est produit avec Saga ?

-Oui… enfin non, rien de grave mais… hésita Kanon. Voilà, il y a trois jours, il s'est plaint du fait que moi je travaille et pas lui, et il se sent nul et inutile. Et du coup il est déprimé. J'ai tout essayé, vraiment, mais rien n'y fait, et ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça.

-Je comprends. Le complexe d'infériorité est courant dans ce genre de maladie, surtout avec les frères et sœurs mais ce sentiment est accru quand il s'agit d'un jumeau. Après tout, les jumeaux sont totalement identiques sur tous les points, et Saga admet mal que vous vous en sortez bien et il a l'impression de stagner.

-Mais c'est pas le cas pourtant ! J'ai pu constater qu'il était très intelligent et qu'il sait beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas. Vous avez pas une idée, lui faire voir un psy, quelque chose comme ça ?

…

-Tu es rentré ? Dit Saga, affalé sur le canapé.

Kanon entra dans le salon.

-Il est encore tôt, fit remarquer Saga. T'es pas au boulot ?

-J'ai pris un jour de congé, répondit Kanon. Plus important, nous avons un invité qui veut te voir.

-Ah ?

Une autre personne entra. Saga s'assit immédiatement correctement.

-Vous êtes…

-Je m'appelle Aspros, enchanté, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Tu es Saga c'est ça ?

-Euh… oui.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je ressemble beaucoup au docteur Deutéros, dont le suis le frère jumeau.

-C'est pour ça qu'il en savait autant sur les jumeaux, conclut Kanon.

-Plus important, je suis là parce que ton frère est inquiet pour toi, Saga, continua Aspros en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu te sens déprimé c'est ça ?

Kanon préféra les laisser seuls.

-Un peu… murmura Saga. Je me sens un peu inutile à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression de vivre aux crochets de mon frère, et j'aime pas ça.

-Je te comprends, répondit Aspros, mais c'était son choix. Vous n'avez plus que vous deux à présent non ?

-Si. Mais j'ai pas envie de… rester comme ça, assis sur un canapé pour le restant de mes jours ! S'énerva Saga. J'ai envie de vivre des choses nouvelles, d'oublier l'hôpital où j'ai vécu depuis 10 ans ! Et je me sens nul, voilà.

-Je vois.

Aspros réfléchit un moment.

-Vois-tu Saga, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, mais je veux savoir ce que tu en penses d'accord ? Et j'en ai parlé à ton frère avant.

-D'accord, c'est quoi ? Répondit Saga, sur ses gardes.

-Je veux t'envoyer à l'université d'Athènes. Là-bas, tu t'y feras des amis et tu vivras normalement. Tu seras en résidence universitaire avec d'autres étudiants mais comme tu es quelqu'un de particulier du fait de ta maladie, tu auras le droit et surtout l'obligation dans un premier temps de rentrer le week-end ici. Et bien sur Kanon pourra venir te voir de temps en temps.

-Mouais, ça à l'air bien, dit Saga, boudeur. Mais il ne voudront jamais de moi là-bas. Ils vont dire que je suis quelqu'un de dangereux. Et ils auraient raison.

-Tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital, quand j'en ai parlé à ton frère, j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'appeler la fac et je leur ai faxé ton dossier. C'est vrai qu'au début ils ont eu quelques réticences mais j'ai réussi à obtenir l'arrangement du week-end. En revanche,ce qui les a surpris, c'est ton QI, Saga.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu as un QI très élevé. Il est de 145, c'est énorme ! S'exclama Aspros. Et c'est ce qui les a convaincu de t'accepter, si tu étais d'accord. Je leur ai promis de les appeler avant la fin de la journée pour leur donner la réponse finale. Alors, je leur dis quoi ? Oui ou non ?

Saga eut un grand sourire. Aspros sut que c'était gagné pour lui, et en fut infiniment heureux.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver devant un jeune de 18 ans, mais cela rendait le sourire de Saga encore plus touchant.

Kanon entendit un éclat de rire et décida qu'il était temps qu'il revienne dans le salon. Il s'accouda à la porte et sourit. Ça faisait du bien de voir que son frère était content. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il demandait.

…

Et un autre chapitre de termine ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je n'écrirais pas un chapitre d'introductions pour tous les chevaliers, mais pour ceux seulement dont le passe me semble important pour justifier leur présence. Il n'y en aura donc pas pour Camus, Shura et Dohko, tout simplement parce que tous ces jeunes hommes ne peuvent pas être TOUS traumatisés et certains sont donc un peu plus normaux, donc voilà ! Mais je les apprécie autant que les autres. Et le prochain chapitre tournera autour de Aiolia et Aioros. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Aiolia ferma la porte bruyamment derrière lui, jeta son sac au hasard dans l'appartement et s'affala sur le canapé, fatigué.

Il venait de terminer son travail de surveillant à mi-temps dans le collège de Rodario et comme on était mercredi, il finissait à midi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours épuisé. S'occuper d'ados prépubères étaient loin d'être une mince affaire !

Malgré ses 18 ans, Aiolia n'allait déjà plus à l'école. Lui et son frère, Aioros, avaient jugé plus pratique qu'il s'arrête après le collège et qu'il trouve du travail afin de nourrir la fratrie. En effet, comme ils étaient orphelins, ils étaient obligés de se débrouiller tous seuls.

-Maudit Aioros… marmonna Aiolia en se levant pour se faire réchauffer son repas au micro-ondes et surtout, boire un truc frais pour compenser la chaleur de l'été.

L'année scolaire était bientôt terminer, mais pas pour Aiolia qui allait devoir surveiller les épreuves du brevet (qu'il n'avait lui-même pas passé) et ensuite devenir accompagnateur dans une colonie de vacances.

Il avala rapidement son repas sans grand intérêt par ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et la mit dans l'évier. Il nettoierait plus tard ou si Aioros se rappelait l'existence de la maison, rentrerait le faire à sa place. Mais il en doutait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis 4 mois, et la dernière fois qu'il était rentré, c'était pour lui demander de l'argent. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le soir même, Aiolia s'était décidé à sortir un peu pour se changer les idées et avait vu son frère sortir d'un bar accompagné d'une jeune fille.

Depuis ce jour, il s'était promis de lui mettre une gifle quand il rentrerait. Mais il attendait toujours et la colère avait laissé place à la déprime. Aiolia n'avait plus envie de rien. Et de toute manière, il n'avait même pas le temps de penser à lui. Entre le travail et la maison à entretenir, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser ou de se faire des amis. La misère.

-Bon, je vais aller dormir un peu moi…

…

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnette qui retentissait.

-Hein ? Mais qui ça peut bien être ?!

Il n'attendait personne. Jamais personne.

Il espéra pendant quelques secondes que son frère soit rentré mais il fut vite déçu quand il se retrouva face à un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, à vue d'œil.

-Euh, oui ? Dit-il. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Aiolia ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

À bien y regarder, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais avec la brume qui envahissait son cerveau à peine réveillé, Aiolia eut toutes les peines du monde à comprendre la question ET réfléchir en même temps.

-Euh… Oui ?

-J'en étais sur ! S'exclama son interlocuteur en se jetant à son cou. Ça fait super longtemps !

-Mais encore ? Marmonna Aiolia en baillant. Je te connais ?

Le garçon le lâcha.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas ? C'est moi, Regulus !

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Ça lui disait quelque chose ce nom. Ça lui rappelait…

-Ah oui… Je me rappelle maintenant. T'es le génie c'est ça ?

Regulus eut un grand sourire.

-On était ensemble au collège. Je suis content que tu t'en rappelles !

Il ne manquait plus que lui pour finir de le déprimer. Aiolia poussa un soupir. Regulus avait 3 ans de moins que lui, mais il était tellement intelligent qu'il s'était retrouvés dans la même classe au collège. Sauf que lui, il n'avait sûrement pas arrêté l'école, et Aiolia pouvait parier qu'il avait continué ses études et qu'il était en prépa ou à la fac, un truc du genre.

Enfin bref, pas de quoi lui remonter le moral.

-Et donc ? Comment t'as su où j'habitais ?

-Je t'ai vu en me promenant. J'étais pas sur que ce soit toi, et du coup j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi et repasser un peu plus tard pour vérifier, répondit Regulus sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je vois.

Regulus finit par perdre patience.

-Euh… Je peux entrer ? Parce qu'il fait drôlement chaud dehors !

-Ah oui, bien sur…

Aiolia s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Mais fais pas attention au désordre par contre.

-Ah, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur ! S'exclama Regulus.

Aiolia haussa un sourcil. Regulus était toujours aussi éternellement optimiste.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui merci. Je veux bien de l'eau.

-Tu bois pas d'alcool ? S'étonna Aiolia.

-Ben non, je suis pas majeur, répondit Regulus. Et puis je me ferais tirer les oreilles en rentrant.

-Ah oui… Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

-15 ans, bientôt 16.

-Et tu en es où, niveau études ? Demanda Aiolia, histoire de s'enfoncer davantage.

-Je passe le bac bientôt, fin juin. C'est joli chez toi.

-Pas vraiment. Tu dois être habitué à mieux, mais vu qu'on vit à deux, ou presque, c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir une belle maison.

-Tu vis avec ton frère c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

Regulus s'assit sur le canapé.

-C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté l'école.

Aiolia ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui donner son verre d'eau. Puis il s'assit à son tour.

-Je comprends ce que c'est, dit soudain Regulus. De perdre ses parents. Ça a du être compliqué pour toi.

-Super, tu comprends ça toi ? Ironisa Aiolia. Tu dois avoir genre, deux parents, trois frères et sœurs et quatre grands-parents, comme tout le monde, non ?

Regulus grimaça devant le ton acide de Aiolia.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je suis orphelin, moi aussi. J'ai perdu mes parents vers l'âge de 7 ou 8 ans peut-être. Alors je sais. J'étais prêt à me laisser mourir sur la tombe de mon père et ce serait sûrement arrivé si cet homme ne m'avait pas recueilli et adopté.

Aiolia ne sut que répondre. Il venait de se prendre une belle gifle en pleine face. Pas bon de juger les gens sur les apparences. Pas bon du tout.

-Désolé, finit-il par dire. J'aurai pas du…

-Non, en effet.

Deuxième gifle, de l'autre côté cette fois.

-Bon, tu viens ? S'exclama soudain Regulus en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Hein, mais… où ? Demanda Aiolia, surpris.

-Te changer les idées, répondit Regulus avec un grand sourire. Ça se voit à trois kilomètres que t'es au bord de la dépression. Alors il faut que tu sortes, et que tu vois des gens. Des gens bien.

-Attends une seconde ! Répondit Aiolia. J'aime pas trop les foules, moi !

-Moi non plus, ça tombe bien ! Mais je t'emmène chez moi, donc ça ira.

Regulus l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna vers la porte sans ménagement. Il était, malgré son plus jeune âge, aussi grand que lui.

-Mais, ça va pas déranger que tu ramène quelqu'un ? Demanda Aiolia, embarrassé. Je veux dire, sans prévenir, comme ça.

-Mais non ! Répondit Regulus. Je l'ai déjà fait pleins de fois, et mon tuteur n'a jamais rien dit, du moment qu'on ne fait pas trop de bruit. Mais t'as pas l'air spécialement bruyant, alors…

-Mouais… fit Aiolia, pas particulièrement convaincu.

…

-Je suis rentré ! Hurla Regulus en ouvrant la porte avec un grand fracas.

Aiolia n'osa même pas rentrer, après le bruit qu'il venait de faire. Il ne voulait pas trop se faire engueuler par un vieux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Bah, il est pas là ? S'étonna Regulus.

Il mit ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

-Sisyphe ? SISYPHE !

-Arrête de gueuler ! S'exclama Aiolia en se bouchant les oreilles. C'est pas possible ça ! Tu peux pas te déplacer et chercher, comme tout le monde ?

Son réflexe de surveillant de collège qui revenait. Chassez le naturel…

Le regard ahuri de Regulus, interloqué par l'engueulade, tenait presque du comique. Mais il s'attendait presque à se faire engueuler à son tour.

-Hé bien, moi qui me demandait à qui appartenait la douce voix qui hurlait mon nom dans toute la maison…

Regulus rougit à l'instant.

-Et cette autre voix, toute aussi charmante, qui criait presque aussi fort que la première…

Aiolia fit volte-face, prêt à se rebiffer. Sauf que… c'était presque impossible d'engueuler quelqu'un qui te regardait en permanence comme s'il allait t'offrir des gâteaux. Ou presque.

-Désolé, fit-il en se grattant les cheveux, l'air subitement idiot.

-Enfin, tu n'avais pas totalement tort, continua Sisyphe comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Cet idiot n'a toujours pas compris le concept de _parler_ au lieu de crier. Et ça marche aussi bien.

Il se tourna vers Regulus.

-La prochaine fois que je te surprends à crier comme ça, je t'embroches avec une flèche, c'est bien compris ?

Dit avec le sourire, ça passe toujours mieux.

…

-Une… flèche ?! Finit par demander Aiolia, pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Oui, une flèche.

Aiolia ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Sisyphe s'éloigna et il en profita pour se rapprocher de Regulus.

-Une flèche ? Chuchota t-il. Comment ça une flèche ?

-C'est son travail, répondit Regulus sur le même ton. Il est prof dans un club de tir à l'arc et aussi conseiller d'orientation à ses heures perdues. Autant te dire que j'ai pas intérêt à broncher.

-Regulus, appela Sisyphe de la cuisine.

Regulus se mit immédiatement droit, comme si on l'avait électrocuté.

-J'arrive !

-Et amène ton ami aussi.

Aiolia se demande vaguement si Regulus se mettrait au garde-à-vous si Sisyphe le lui demandait. Mais pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il était lui-même « convoqué » par Sa-Seigneurie-de-la-maison et se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Il ne pressa pas le pas pour s'y rendre mais Regulus l'attrapa par la manche pour le faire avancer plus vite.

-Enchanté. Comme tu dois le savoir puisque Regulus fait des vocalises avec mon prénom sur presque toutes les notes du solfège, je suis Sisyphe. Et toi ?

Aiolia réprima un fou rire. Décidément, ce gars était vraiment pas commun, malgré son physique d'adolescent.

-A..Aiolia. Enchanté.

-Je viens de remarquer… s'exclama Regulus, mais en fait, on se ressemble vachement tous les trois ! C'est dingue hein ?

Sisyphe se retint de soupirer.

-Ouais, le physique typique chez les grecs, fit remarquer vertement Aiolia, avant de se mordre la langue.

-Quelqu'un veut de l'eau ou du thé… ? Demanda Sisyphe, visiblement découragé par la bêtise de son filleul.

-De l'eau, ça ira très bien merci, dit Aiolia.

-En fait, je t'ai amené Aiolia pour un truc, dit Regulus en s'asseyant et en invitant Aiolia à faire de même.

-Ah bon ? Firent Aiolia et Sisyphe en même temps.

-Ben en fait… Aiolia est déprimé.

-Et donc ? Répondit Sisyphe en déposant un verre d'eau devant chacun d'entre eux et en s'asseyant à son tour en face d'eux. Je suis pas psychologue.

-Attendez une seconde tous les deux, les interrompit Aiolia. Je vois pas trop le rapport moi non plus. Et puis franchement… sans vouloir te manquer de respect, je vois pas trop comment tu peux m'aider, dit-il à l'adresse de Sisyphe. On doit avoir quoi, un an d'écart ?

Regulus éclata de rire.

-Non, en fait j'ai 28 ans, répondit Sisyphe en souriant. Mais merci. Et en fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Regulus pense que je peux t'aider, sauf si tu veux te mettre au tir à l'arc bien sur.

-Ah… fit Aiolia, un peu gêné.

Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à ne pas juger les gens sur les apparences.

-Donc ! Commença à crier Regulus.

Sisyphe mima le geste de bander un arc. Regulus baissa de trois tons d'un seul coup.

-Et ben en fait Aiolia a arrêté l'école à la fin du collège à cause de la mort de ses parents et depuis il travaille pour payer son loyer, etc. Il vit avec son frère mais du coup, il s'ennuie.

-Je m'ennuie pas ! S'emporta Aiolia. Euh, un peu en fait… dit-il après avoir réfléchi un peu plus de trois secondes.

-Je vois. Tu veux que je l'aides c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Parce que, il en a pas l'air, mais il est vachement intelligent !

Aiolia se demanda vaguement si c'était un compliment ou une insulte, et il n'était apparemment pas le seul.

-Tu as de l'expérience dans quel domaine ? Tu as des diplômes ? Demanda Sisyphe en attrapant un stylo et une feuille de papier.

-Non, pas de diplômes, répondit Aiolia. Mais ça fait deux ans que je travaille comme surveillant dans un collège, que je fais de l'aide aux devoirs, etc. et comme animateur en colonies de vacances.

-Tu fais les scouts ? Demanda très sérieusement Regulus.

-Si c'est pour dire des bêtises… commença Sisyphe…

-Ok ok j'arrête !

Aiolia était sérieusement embrouillé.

-Euh… non, pas de scouts. Si ça peut aider, je suis spécialiste dans la recherche de frère disparu dans la nature… pas tant que ça en fait, j'ai toujours pas retrouvé le mien.

Il entrevit un sourire chez ses hôtes.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Sisyphe. Tu as un parcours scolaire après le collège, malgré tout ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Aiolia. En revanche j'ai lu tous les bouquins du collège, des maths jusqu'à l'histoire en passant par les langues les plus inutiles jamais vues, et je les connais tous par cœur. Et mes parents étaient profs au lycée, du coup j'ai gardé leurs livres et leurs cours et je les ai lus aussi. C'est le seul semblant d'école que j'ai eu depuis.

-C'est plutôt encourageant dans l'ensemble, dit Sisyphe, si tu les a bien retenus, tu dois avoir le même niveau que les autres. Enfin à peu près, je ne peux pas le dire juste comme ça.

-Ok, soupira Aiolia. Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Comment tu te sens mentalement ? Demanda d'un coup Sisyphe.

-Hein ? Je croyais que t'étais pas psy ?

-Non, en revanche j'ai élevé un gamin hyperactif avec un QI hors du commun mais particulièrement idiot sur la plupart des choses qui n'utilisent pas son formidable intellect, répondit Sisyphe sans faire attention aux protestations de Regulus. Je pense pouvoir faire un peu.

-Je suis juste… fatigué… répondit Aiolia. J'ai envie de rien, c'est tout.

Joli résumé. Très gros résumé en fait. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer et de rire en même temps, et ça le prenait comme ça, sans prévenir. Et il ne comprenait pas. Rien que d'y penser lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

Il se sentit scruté et leva la tête.

-Me regardez pas comme ça, murmura t-il.

Il était passé au vouvoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Sisyphe soupira.

-Je crois que je sais ce qui pourrait te faire du bien.

…

Aiolia regarda d'un air dubitatif la pochette plastique que Sisyphe lui avait donné. Il avait du mal à y croire. Lui, aller à l'université, alors qu'il n'était jamais allé à l'école, ou presque ?

Sisyphe avait passé presque une heure à tout lui expliquer et à passer des coups de téléphone ça et là et Aiolia avait été pris. Apparemment, ce dossier était à la base destiné à Regulus mais celui-ci préférait aller en prépa de médecine, et Sisyphe était donc bien content de le donner à quelqu'un.

-Hey, salut petit frère !

Il sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et que son frère, pourtant disparu depuis plusieurs mois, était assis sur le canapé avec un grand sourire.

-Aioros… AIOROS !

Aiolia lâcha la pochette et se rua sur son frère. Il allait enfin pouvoir le frapper !

-Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Hurla t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! HEIN ! Après tout ce temps où tu m'as laissé tout seul ! Espèce de traître !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il s'en fichait, trop occupé à rouer son frère de coups.

-Non, mais attends je peux t'expliquer… Aiolia ! Tenta de dire Aioros sous les coups de son frère. Calme toi nom de Dieu !

Aiolia le lâcha.

-Ok, dit-il. Explique toi, mais vite et bien, sinon je te fiche dehors.

-Très bien, répondit Aioros.

Il fouilla dans son sac en en sortir un gros dossier.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'obtenir tu sais.

Aiolia prit le paquet d'une main incertaine et l'ouvrit.

-Tu… te fiche de moi là non ?

-Je… voulais te faire la surprise, dit Aioros. Mais il y avait beaucoup de frais alors… j'ai du faire des trucs dont je suis pas très fier, du genre hôte dans un bar, ou ce genre de boulots tu vois…

Aiolia revint sur ses pas, attrapa la pochette qu'il avait laissé tomber et la jeta à son frère qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Mais c'est…

-Ouais… le coupa Aiolia. La même chose que tu voulais m'offrir, sauf que moi je l'ai eu en 3 heures cet après-midi.

-Mais alors… qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ? Demanda Aioros en brandissant le dossier d'inscription qu'il venait d'offrir à son frère.

Aiolia sourit.

-Ben, t'as qu'à le garder pour toi… Comme ça, on ira ensemble à la fac !

…

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai essayé de le rendre plus léger et drôle que les précédents, et j'espère avoir réussi. Et donc, j'essaie à chaque fois de faire intervenir les chevaliers de Lost Canvas, puisque je les aime aussi beaucoup, et puis je trouve que ça peut être sympa de faire une sorte de mélange entre les chevaliers de l'histoire originale et les plus récents, même si je ne sais pas encore si ils apparaîtront après. Le prochain chapitre concernera donc Shaka ! À bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Shaka avait perdu la notion du temps. Les longues heures de méditations qu'il s'infligeait chaque jours avaient un but bien précis : lui rendre la sérénité. Sérénité qui s'effritait un peu plus à chaque minutes qu'il passait dans cet endroit.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Bien sur, il aimait la ligne de conduite des moines bouddhistes, mais les règles qu'il était obligé de respecter lui plombait le moral à la longue. Comme la règle du silence par exemple. C'était celle qu'il détestait le plus.

Malheureusement pour lui, les moines lui vouaient un culte. Il avait apparemment été retrouvés devant leur porte un 19 septembre, jour qui correspondrait selon les écrits sacrés bouddhiques au jour auquel devait s'opérer la réincarnation de Bouddha. Une coïncidence selon lui, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de ses pairs qui le voyaient depuis sa naissance comme une réincarnation de leur dieu. Shaka y avait cru, longtemps, mais il avait bien fallu qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Il était adulte maintenant, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire mumuse avec une religion qu'il respectait mais dont il avait du mal à comprendre tous les aspects.

Bien entendu, les paroles du Bouddha lui apportaient un certain réconfort, mais son esprit cartésien comprenait mal la possibilité de l'existence d'un être supérieur. Tout n'était pas à jeter : Shaka avait acquis grâce à des années de pratique un équilibre mental et un fort sens de la justice, sans oublier sa sérénité devenue légendaire au sein du monastère.

Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps déjà, Shaka aspirait à quelque chose de nouveau. Il voulait voir le monde extérieur, prisonnier qu'il était dans ce monastère perdu dans la vallée du Gange, à la fois choyé et enfermé, et le monde qu'il imaginait en lisant des livres ne suffisait pas à étancher sa soif d'aventures.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se mettre à la fenêtre et de rester de longues heures à regarder les montagnes environnantes, le regard dans le vague. Mais cet extérieur inaccessible lui était devenu insupportable à admirer et quand on le laissait sortir de sa chambre, fermait les yeux ou se les bandait pour ne pas se faire du mal inutilement. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir de cet endroit.

À cause de cette réclusion forcée, il n'avait aucun ami, personne à qui se confier, à cause de la loi du silence, et surtout, il se sentait grandir et ne savait pas comment le gérer, puisque personne ne lui avait expliqué. Et cette solitude lui devenait de plus en plus pesante. Il avait l'impression de ne plus exister du tout et se disait que s'il mourrait maintenant, seulement une dizaine de moines le pleureraient. Et ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Ce devait être l'heure du repas. Repas qu'on allait lui apporter et qu'il allait manger seul. Une divinité ne pouvait se mêler aux êtres humains, c'était la règle.

Le moine qui apportait son repas s'inclina profondément pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Encore une drôle de règle. Regarder Bouddha en face rendrait aveugle.

On lui servit son repas, toujours en silence et on referma la porte.

Shaka regarda fixement son plateau, sans grande envie, et poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas faim et plus alarmant, il sentait qu'il était en train de lâcher prise.

Il s'allongea à même le sol, ses longs cheveux dorés éparpillés autour de lui, et commença à pleurer, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

…

Ce fut le bruit qu'un moine fit en reprenant le plateau toujours plein qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il leva la tête, et entrevit le regard du moine qui semblait surpris de voir ses joues mouillées de larmes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et répartit toujours dans le même silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des étoffes traînant sur le sol.

Et il était de nouveau seul, comme si personne ne se rendait compte qu'il était là. Il pourrait tout aussi bien se laisser mourir de faim, personne ne lui dirait rien. D'ailleurs, ça faisait aussi un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas bu d'eau. Il voulait juste voir si quelqu'un allait réagir avant qu'il ne meure définitivement. Ce qui n'avait pas été concluant jusque là. Il s'affaiblissait depuis plus d'une semaine à cause de la déshydratation mais ça devait sembler normal aux yeux des moines.

-Allez, debout… murmura t-il pour lui-même pour se donner de la force.

Sa voix était enrouée parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler beaucoup. Il s'appuya difficilement sur son coude et se releva en chancelant. Il pensait tenir encore un peu mais il avait apparemment présumé de ses forces. Il n'était pas particulièrement costaud, plutôt le contraire en fait, et il eut subitement froid. Le sari fin qu'il portait ne le protégeait pas du froid et bien que la température ne soit pas basse, il était gelé.

Il chercha des yeux une couverture ou une étoffe susceptible de le réchauffer mais son lit avait été plié et emmené ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'un coussin pour méditer.

Il frissonna de nouveau. Décidément, il n'allait pas bien mais, comme il s'en doutait, personne n'était intervenu. Il se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer, à bout de nerfs, debout et se sentant bien idiot. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait ici, quel que soit le nombre d'années qu'il y passerait. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans 50 ans.

Puis il éclata de rire, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de drôle. C'était un rire affreusement triste. Il recula pour s'adosser au mur mais ne vit pas le coussin derrière lui et trébucha.

…

Tout était noir. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Il était juste debout dans le noir, et il ne voyait même pas le sol, comme si il avait perdu tous ses sens d'un seul coup. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Il se sentait juste… bien. Tout son corps semblait léger, si léger qu'il se dit qu'il pourrait s'envoler s'il le voulait. Comme dans cette vieille légende chinoise dont il avait oublié le nom. L'homme qui croyait être un papillon.

C'était sans importance mais à ce moment précis, ça lui semblait être d'une importance capitale. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait vraiment, mais ce n'était pourtant qu'une légende. Il avait l'impression que si il ne trouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas s'envoler et il devrait retourner au monastère où il avait si froid et où il était toujours si seul.

-Zhuangzi.

Une voix..? Ce n'était pourtant pas la sienne. C'était presque la première fois qu'il entendait une autre voix que la sienne, à part celle de son professeur quand il était enfant.

-Je… Qui êtes vous ?

-Réveilles toi… continua la voix. Ouvre les yeux.

Il obéit et un océan de lumière lui envahit la rétine. Puis il se vit, en face de lui même. Un miroir ? Non, ça n'en était pas un. Mais la personne en face de lui lui ressemblait tellement !

-Que…? Parvint-il à articuler.

-Tu es sauvé, je suis soulagé, répondit son reflet.

-Je ne voulais pas être sauvé…

-Je sais… Je comprends, dit l'autre en s'asseyant à son chevet.

Shaka jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et put constater qu'il n'était plus au monastère. Il se releva brusquement, surpris par son environnement, mais la tête lui tourna et il dut se recoucher.

-Où on est ici ?

-Dans mon cabinet. Je suis un acupuncteur. Les moines t'ont amené ici quand tu t'es évanoui.

-Et vous êtes qui ? Comment ça se fait qu'on se ressemble autant ?

L'homme sourit.

-Je m'appelle Asmita. Quand à notre ressemblance, si c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble, c'est étrange, mais moi non plus je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste une coïncidence.

-Peut-être, en effet, répondit Shaka en se relevant, mais cette fois plus prudemment. Ça fait longtemps que je suis endormi. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les moines t'ont retrouvé étendu par terre. Apparemment, tu t'es cogné et tu t'es évanoui mais tu as perdu un peu de sang. Rien de bien grave quand on est en bonne santé.

Asmita s'approcha de lui.

-Dis moi, que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Tu es resté dans un semi-coma pendant une semaine et j'ai remarqué que tu avais des carences. Sans parler de ton nom, que je ne connais pas, puisque les moines ne parlent pas. Ils t'ont juste amené, m'ont donné de l'argent et sont partis. Je ne comprends pas.

Shaka baissa la tête. Il avait encore envie de pleurer, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il attrapa le tee-shirt de Asmita.

-Ne les laissez pas m'emmener à nouveau ! S'il vous plaît !

Il était prêt à laisser sa fierté de côté si ça signifiait partir de cet enfer. Il leva la tête et le supplia de nouveau. Et il finit par lui raconter, tout, depuis le début. Et Asmita ne l'interrompit pas.

…

-Je vois, dit Asmita une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es enfermé là-bas depuis ton enfance et tu as essayé d'en finir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que… tu étais un peu comme un trésor qu'on cache au monde. Je comprends ça. J'ai eu le même problème enfant. Mes cheveux blonds faisaient la fierté de mes parents, à tel point qu'ils ne me laissaient pas sortir, même pour aller à l'école.

-Et vous vous en êtes sorti comment ? Demanda Shaka, intrigué mais surtout heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant vécu la même expérience que lui. Il se sentait moins seul.

-J'ai fait la même chose que toi, ou du moins quelque chose dans la même idée, répondit Asmita.

Mes yeux faisaient aussi la fierté de mes parents. Ils en étaient dingues. Alors un jour, je les ai tout simplement crevé.

Shaka resta bouche bée, incapable de le croire.

-Vous avez… crevé vos yeux ? Bégaya t-il, horrifié.

Asmita sourit.

-Oui. J'avais de beaux yeux bleus, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour sortir de chez moi, et ça a marché. Mes parents m'ont emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, et un jour où ils se sont décidés à me laisser seul là-bas, je me suis enfui. Ils ne m'ont jamais retrouvé.

-Je vois. Moi j'ai juste… arrêté de me nourrir et de boire. Je ne pense pas… que je suis assez courageux pour en arriver à me crever les yeux ou me tuer moi-même. J'ai juste préféré… laisser faire les choses. M'endormir et puis voilà.

Il sentit une main lui caresser la joue.

-C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Que des jeunes comme nous soient obligés d'en arriver là pour se convaincre qu'on existe par nous même… murmura Asmita, sûrement plus pour lui-même, mais Shaka comprenait parfaitement.

-Vous pourrez… m'aider ? Demanda t-il, presque timidement.

-J'essaierai, répondit Asmita. Tu es adulte maintenant, alors je pense pouvoir t'aider, mais tu dois te reposer pour le moment.

…

-Il est mort, désolé, dit Asmita d'un ton résolu aux moines qui lui faisaient face.

Ils étaient venus chercher Shaka mais Asmita lui avait promis, au nom de leur expérience commune, qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à se sortir de l'influence du monastère.

Les moines paniquèrent mais leur chef, loin de le croire, transmis à Asmita via un interprète qu'un dieu ne pouvait mourir aussi facilement.

-Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien, répondit-il. Mais votre protégé avait cessé de se nourrir et de s'hydrater depuis longtemps déjà. Son corps commençait à le lâcher et le traumatisme crânien qu'il s'est fait en se cognant a accéléré le processus. De plus, vous avez mis longtemps avant de vous rendre compte de son malaise et son corps avait déjà commencé à perdre sa chaleur. Si vous me l'aviez amené plus tôt, j'aurai pu le sauver, désolé.

Les moines exprimèrent le vœu de voir son corps.

-Je l'ai enterré il y a deux jours. J'ai attendu le plus possible avant de l'inhumer, mais avec la chaleur ambiante, je n'ai pas pu garder son corps plus de deux jours. Je vais donc vous amener à sa tombe.

…

Asmita rentra chez lui comme à son habitude mais cette fois, il avait le cœur plus léger qu'à l'accoutumée. Voir les visages des moines se décomposer lui aurait sûrement fait plaisir mais en raison de sa cécité, il s'était contenté de les imaginer.

-Shaka, tu aurais adoré les voir, toi…

Mais Shaka était sûrement déjà loin. Asmita s'était déjà chargé de tout, et il était content de savoir que son nouveau petit protégé était en voyage vers un autre univers, bien loin des frontières de l'Inde. Vers la Grèce, plus exactement.

…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un des derniers qui concerne le passé d'un des chevaliers, puis qu'il n'en reste que deux après celui-là, ce qui signifie aussi que je vais bientôt rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et j'en suis très heureuse !

J'ai aussi reçu de nombreuses reviews qui me demandaient un chapitre d'introduction sur Camus (c'est dingue ce qu'il est populaire ! XD) et comme je l'ai expliqué à certaines personnes, lui, Dohko et Shura n'auront pas leurs vies étalées au grand jour comme les autres car déjà je veux laisser un petit mystère sur leurs passés, mais aussi parce que je veux en faire les narrateurs de l'histoire au début, j'ai donc besoin qu'ils gardent une certaine « normalité » jusqu'au moment où on en saura un peu plus sur eux, mais de toute façon ils ne seront pas en reste par rapport aux autres.

Le prochain, et avant-dernier, aura pour personnage principal… Milo! À bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Milo était particulièrement nerveux ce jour là, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. À la fois inquiet et excité. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais il allait devoir faire face aux déclarations du docteurs, tout comme son oncle Kardia le lui avait appris.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser émouvoir. En ce milieu d'après-midi, en semaine, il n'y avait que des personnes âgées dans la salle d'attente, et nombre d'entre elles chuchotaient depuis son arrivée. Après, tout, il aurait du être à l'école comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

-Milo, appela le docteur, qui le connaissait bien.

Milo sursauta et le suivit sans un mot. Il sentait que le docteur était très tendu, car il devait savoir la raison de sa visite.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir puis ferma la porte.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot, répondit Milo, la tête baissée. Je veux savoir… tout, absolument tout ce que mes parents me cachaient jusqu'à maintenant.

Il vit l'aimable sourire du docteur s'effacer. Maintenant, il en était sur, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda t-il.

-Je suis majeur maintenant.

-C'est faux, tu es majeur depuis 6 mois. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Milo serra les dents. Il n'avait pas à répondre à ça !

Une vive douleur dans sa poitrine lui rappela la raison de sa visite et sa colère disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

-Mon oncle est mort, répondit-il.

Il vit son interlocuteur se rembrunir.

-Lui et moi avons la même maladie cardiaque, continua Milo. Et il est mort si jeune… Alors…

-Tu veux savoir si tu vas mourir bientôt, termina le cardiologue.

-Oui, dit Milo. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai respecté le vœu de mes parents de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, mais maintenant, je veux savoir.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours eu des problèmes cardiaques. De même que son oncle, avec qui il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année d'écart. Ça les avait rapproché. Mais Milo ne savait rien sur sa maladie, juste qu'elle était totalement incurable, et à chacune de ses visites chez le cardiologue familial, ses parents ne lui disaient jamais rien. Ils en avaient le droit, puisqu'il était encore jeune.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait en savoir plus, et ça, c'était aussi son droit. Parce que Kardia, l'homme qu'il admirait par dessus tout, était mort de cette maladie à peine quelques jours avant. Ses parents avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ni les larmes de sa mère, ni les engueulades de son père. Il avait décidé de faire comme Kardia, d'accepter son destin et d'y faire face. Parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

-Ce sera dur à entendre, dit le docteur. Il faut que tu te prépares psychologiquement.

-Je suis prêt ! Répondit fermement Milo, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Dans ce genre de situations, il préférait agir avant de réfléchir.

Le cardiologue sortit son dossier médical.

-Ton pronostic vital n'est pas bon, Milo. À vrai dire, le jour où on t'a diagnostiqué cette maladie, à l'âge de 5 ans, je ne pensais même pas que tu arriverais jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

Milo accusa le coup, mais ne dit rien. Le cardiologue continua.

-Mais au vu de tes récents résultats, j'ai du revoir mon diagnostic. J'avais dit à tes parents que peut-être, tu pourrais vivre un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Que tu deviendrais adulte et que tu atteindrais peut-être l'âge de 30 ans, comme ton oncle. Mais je me suis trompé. Milo, ton cœur est en mauvais état et il est déjà très atteint, plus que celui de ton oncle à ton âge. Et lui est mort à 28 ans.

-Je ne vivrais plus longtemps ? Demanda Milo, tout en ne voulant pas trop connaître la réponse.

-N..non, je suis désolé.

-Combien de temps ?

-5 ou 6 ans, peut-être. 7, si un miracle se produit.

Milo se leva, suffoqué. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant !

-C'est hors de question ! Hurla t-il. Je ne mourrais pas, pas comme ça ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas… mourir.

Et il sortit de la salle en courant.

…

-Kardia, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! Sanglota Milo sur la tombe de son oncle. Il paraît que je vais mourir bientôt. Je serai avec toi, mais je ne suis pas sur de le vouloir pour le moment… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Une chaleur connue commença à se faire sentir. Un des symptômes de la maladie qui lui rongeait le cœur petit à petit.

-Maladie de merde ! Hurla t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Laisse moi… laisse moi encore du temps, nom d'un chien ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Le souffle lui manqua, et il se mit à tousser. Une douleur lancinante lui déchirait la poitrine, et il savait qu'il devait se calmer, ou les 5 ans qu'il lui restait se transformeraient en minutes.

…

-Milo, tu es déjà de retour ? S'étonna sa mère, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps là-bas.

-Il faut pas longtemps pour apprendre qu'on va mourir, répondit sèchement Milo.

Il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Juste… un chien de hasard qu'il ait contracté la même maladie génétique de son oncle alors que personne d'autre dans la famille n'était contaminé.

Sa mère éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

-Juste un conseil : faites un autre gosse, on sait jamais. Vous pourriez vous retrouver seuls bien assez vite.

-Milo, tais toi, lui ordonna son père.

Milo leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je dis ce que je veux ! S'exclama t-il. Et de toute façon, ça changera rien de me taire ! Ça changera pas le nombre d'années qu'il me reste ! Ni le fait que je vais mourir !

Et il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans attendre la réaction de son géniteur.

-Fait chier ! Jura t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un meuble.

Il savait très bien qu'il devait éviter de s'énerver comme ça, que ça empirait sa maladie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si il avait un tempérament de feu ! Et de toute manière, Kardia lui avait toujours appris que malgré tout, il ne devait pas s'empêcher de vivre.

_-Toi et moi ne pouvons pas nous permettre le luxe de perdre du temps, car nous n'en avons pas, Milo. Il nous faut vivre la vie à fond, sans regrets... _

Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots ? Il ne les avais jamais réellement compris, mais maintenant, il en saisissait tout le sens.

-Kardia, j'aurais du t'écouter plus tôt, murmura t-il. J'aurai du profiter de ma vie avant… Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! HEIN !

Fou de rage, il retourna son bureau et entreprit de casser tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. La vue d'un livre de cours par correspondance acheva de l'énerver.

-FAIT CHIER !

Même ça, il n'avait pas pu en profiter. Aller à l'école, se faire des amis, il n'avait pas pu le faire. Ses parents l'avaient enlevé de l'école à l'âge de 10 ans, de peur qu'il fasse une attaque là-bas, et ce malgré les supplications de Kardia de le laisser suivre une scolarité normale.

Depuis, il suivait des cours par correspondance. Il avait même pu passer le bac en candidat libre et l'avait obtenu sans difficulté. Mais tout ça pour quoi ?! Ses précieuses connaissances ne lui serviraient à rien, puisqu'il allait mourir.

Son regard tomba sur une boite de teinture qu'il avait acheté voilà quelques années pour ressembler à son oncle. Une boite de teinture bleu-violet qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé.

Il éclata de rire et attrapa une de ses mèches blondes.

-Pourquoi pas hein ?

Il soupira, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait, hein ? Le ridicule ne tuait pas.

…

Une heure plus tard, une fois les cheveux secs, il se regarda dans la glace, et le résultat le choqua. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Kardia en face de lui, mais après tout, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. C'était normal, et il se sentit réconforté par son reflet, comme si son oncle était revenu d'entre les morts.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa. Il se sentait étrangement heureux et revigoré. Comme si toute la maudite journée qu'il avait eu était derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le livre de cours qui était tombé du bureau. Il eut un rictus et attrapa l'annuaire.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, le facteur déposa un colis à son intention et ce fut sa mère qui le lui donna, surprise.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais commandé quelque chose.

Milo lui arracha presque des mains et l'ouvrit frénétiquement. Puis il eut un large sourire.

Sa mère ne comprenait plus son comportement qui était devenu étrange. Mais elle ne disait rien. Après tout, le choc de ce qu'il avait appris sur son espérance de vie devait expliquer ça.

-Asseyez vous, dit Milo. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ses parents, étonnées, se concertèrent du regard puis finirent par s'exécuter. Milo posa devant eux ce qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Milo ! S'exclama sa mère. Pourquoi tu…

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, la coupa t-il. Je ne plaisantais pas en vous disant de faire un autre enfant.

Sa mère se mit à pleurer.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda son père. Je veux dire… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver et…

-C'est pour ça que je veux partir, répondit-il. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je le sais. Mais j'ai fini par me rappeler ce que Kardia me disait toujours. Je veux profiter des 5 ou 6 années qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas me dire sur mon lit de mort que je n'ai rien fait du temps qu'il m'a été donné ! S'exclama Milo.

-C'est… ta décision, dit son père. Je ne peux pas interférer avec ça. Je… nous t'y aiderons, ta mère et moi, même s'il est difficile d'admettre que tu as décidé de passer tes dernières années loin de nous.

-Je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez agoniser lentement… Alors je vais juste partir dans cette université, même si elle doit devenir mon tombeau !

Son père acquiesça.

-C'est ton vœu ?

-C'est mon dernier vœu, répondit Milo le plus sérieusement du monde. Après ça, je ne serai plus capable de rien faire.

…

Plus qu'un chapitre avant le début de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous avez aussi hâte que moi d'y être, parce que je me demande encore comment tout va se passer entre eux ! Donc voilà, un chapitre peut-être un peu triste pour ce pauvre Milo que j'adore malgré tout. Dernier chapitre d'introduction : Aphrodite ! À bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

-Et tu aimes ça ?

Plus il repassait cette question dans sa tête, plus la réponse lui semblait confuse. Il avait bien sur répondit par l'affirmative de façon véhémente mais tout le long de la soirée, cette simple question l'avait dérangé, et maintenant, allongé sur son lit, il se sentait de moins en moins sur de lui.

Il se redressa. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré l'heure tardive et la longue journée qu'il avait eu. C'est pour dire à quel point il était chamboulé !

Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il était presque sur d'avoir aimé chaque défilé, chaque pose pour un quelconque magasine qu'il avait fait. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Murmura t-il.

Aphrodite se leva. Décidément, il n'allait pas très bien ces jours ci. Il y a quelques jours déjà, on lui avait demandé quel genre d'études il avait fait pour en arriver là, et ça l'avait profondément dérangé, car il n'en avait pas fait. Il avait arrêté à 16 ans, l'âge légal. Ou plutôt, ses parents l'avaient enlevé de l'école pour qu'il se consacre à temps plein à ce qui était autrefois un passe-temps : le mannequinat.

Oui, Aphrodite était beau. Très beau. Et il le savait. Il n'avait pas le genre de visage qu'on oublie de sitôt. C'était bien sur flatteur de voir les gens se retourner à son passage, mais il avait vite compris que son physique ne l'aidait pas vraiment en dehors du monde de la mode.

En effet, un jour, il avait entendu des gens le critiquer, le jugeant superficiel et sans cervelle. Ça l'avait profondément choqué d'entendre ça de personnes qui ne le connaissait pas. Mais au fil du temps, il avait compris que c'était plus ou moins ce que pensait tout son entourage, parents inclus. Et avec un nom de fille, ça n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Mais il avait tenu bon. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait vraiment faire. Sourire, prendre la pose, prendre soin de son image. C'était la seule chose qu'on lui demandait, aussi. Être intelligent ne lui servirait à rien dans le futur que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air glacé emplit la pièce. Ici, en Suède, il faisait toujours la froid la nuit, même en été, alors que la journée, la température se réchauffait. Il s'assit sur le rebord et son regard se perdit dans la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour du domaine de sa famille.

Il habitait dans une grande demeure, presque un manoir en fait. Être un des mannequin les plus recherchés du pays et même d'Europe l'avait rendu très riche mais jusqu'à ses 18 ans, c'était ses parents qui géraient sa fortune. Maintenant, il était en âge de le reprendre, mais il se demandait vaguement quoi en faire, puisque de toute façon il ne connaissait que cette vie là. Alors il les laissait s'occuper de tout. Et il ne doutait pas, à ce moment là.

Pas jusqu'à ce soir. Il avait assisté à une soirée mondaine où étaient invités des hommes politiques, des stars de cinéma, et bien sur des mannequins, dont il faisait partie. Et puis là, il discutait avec un homme, il ne savait plus son nom, qui lui avait demandé d'un seul coup s'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et ce devant ses parents. Et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'affirmer que oui. S'il avait répondu le contraire, ç'aurait été la catastrophe, et déjà, la micro hésitation qu'il avait eu avant de répondre, ses parents n'avaient cessé de le lui reprocher pendant toute la soirée, quand ils étaient seuls. Même après, une fois rentrés à la maison, Aphrodite s'était fait encore une fois engueuler avant d'aller se coucher.

Il frissonna. Il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour fermer la fenêtre. S'il attrapait froid, il se ferait tuer par ses parents. Interdiction de tomber malade, de manger des cochonneries, de sortir tard le soir sauf pour des soirées mondaines, de faire tous les sports qu'il voulait, etc. et la liste des choses qu'il ne devait pas faire était encore longue. Tout ce qui pourrait endommager son corps était proscris. Du coup, quand il faisait une bêtise, il ne se faisait jamais frapper. C'était bien le seul avantage.

Il soupira et décida d'aller dormir sans trop se prendre la tête.

…

-Tu as mauvaise mine, fit remarquer sa mère en posant devant lui un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressées.

-J'ai mal dormi, répondit-il en le buvant d'un trait.

-Tiens, tes compléments de vitamines et ton porridge. Il faut que tu sois en forme aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Aphrodite. J'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

Sa mère soupira.

-Si. Je t'ai prévu une rencontre ici avec un directeur de magasine américain. Il aimerait te rencontrer.

Aphrodite protesta.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je voulais me reposer !

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Penses à tous ceux qui aimeraient être à ta place.

Encore et toujours la même rengaine. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait jamais quoi répondre à ça.

-Je vais m'habiller, répondit-il en se levant.

Une fois cela fait, il commença à se diriger dehors. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour lui alors il voulait prendre l'air.

-Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

-Dans la forêt. Je reviens vite.

-Mais ne marche pas trop. Tu ne dois pas…

-Prendre de masse musculaire, je sais, la coupa Aphrodite. Ce serait la fin du monde si j'avais du muscle.

Il soupira et sortit en courant, histoire de faire bisquer sa mère.

Décidément, il en avait marre. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de sa propre volonté.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt et marcha sans trop regarder où il se trouvait. Soudain, au détour d'un buisson, il entendit du bruit. Inquiet, il se fit le plus petit possible et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit en restant silencieux.

Arrivé là où il croyait trouver un intrus, il ne vit rien. Enfin presque.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Un éclair rouge venait d'accrocher son regard, au milieu de la verdure. Il s'approcha. C'était un bouquet de roses rouge sang, et elles étaient si belles qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il attrapa le bouquet et se piqua le doigt au passage, mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il était hypnotisé par la beauté de ces fleurs.

-Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta, surpris. Il n'avait vu ni entendu personne dans les alentours. Il se retourna, prêt à se défendre. Après tout, il était sur son domaine, dans lequel personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

L'inconnu qui lui faisait face le laissait pantois, comme devant le bouquet de rose.

-Je vois que tu es surpris, dit l'inconnu. Tu n'as jamais vu de roses ?

-Si mais, répondit enfin Aphrodite, qui venait de retrouver sa voix. Mais jamais de si belles…

-Je pensais qu'elle te correspondraient bien. On dit de toi, que tu es le plus bel homme du pays. Je voulais voir si c'était vrai.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Aphrodite en souriant. Je crois plutôt… que c'est vous.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire, apparemment surpris.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravi ! Mais je n'attache pas vraiment d'importance à mon physique vois-tu.

Aphrodite ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il avait vu dans les roses quelque chose qui rendait sa beauté moins choquante, mais ces même roses semblaient fades devant la beauté de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Sans nul doute, cet homme était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et il se sentait presque gauche en face de lui.

-Qui...êtes vous ? Demanda t-il timidement.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Albafica. Toi, tu es Aphrodite n'est-ce pas ?

-O..oui.

Aphrodite se détesta de se comporter comme une jeune fille en fleur, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à se comporter normalement devant cet Albafica.

-Et… pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Juste pour les roses ?

-Pas vraiment non, répondit Albafica en s'asseyant à même le sol. En fait, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait une fleur en cage.

Le cœur d'Aphrodite manqua de s'arrêter. Il leva un regard stupéfait vers Albafica.

-Q..quoi ? Une fleur en cage ?

-Vois-tu, dit Albafica en cueillant une fleur, je tiens une pépinière. J'adore les fleurs, mais je préfère les fleurs sauvages. On voit nettement la différence entre les fleurs en cage et les fleurs sauvages car ces dernières dégagent une impression de liberté qui n'existent pas chez les premières. Et toi Aphrodite, quand je t'ai vu dans un magasine, tu m'as fait l'effet d'une pauvre fleur en cage, certes magnifique, mais élevé en captivité.

-C'est faux ! S'emporta Aphrodite. Cette vie, je l'ai choisie !

C'était faux bien sur, mais il voulait, avant de convaincre Albafica, s'en convaincre lui-même. Mais son interlocuteur ne fut pas dupe.

-Vraiment ? Donc, tu as choisi de vivre comme ça ? As-tu déjà essayé d'en changer, avant de dire ça ?

Aphrodite ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, finit-il par dire. Partez.

Albafica se leva, mais Aphrodite fut convaincu que ce n'était pas son ordre qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.

-Très bien, et après tout tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Encore une dernière chose : juste pour voir, demande à tes parents d'arrêter le mannequinat, et regarde leurs réactions.

Il s'éloigna.

-Et gardes les roses ! Je les ai cueilli pour toi ! Ce sont des roses sauvages…

Aphrodite regarda le bouquet qu'il tenait dans la main avec un sentiment de jalousie qui lui était inconnu.

…

-Tu es en retard !

Sa mère l'attendait sur le perron de pied ferme. Il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait escompté en forêt, et leur visiteur n'allait plus tarder.

-Et où as tu eu ces fleurs ?! S'étonna t-elle.

-Je les ai trouvé dans la forêt, répondit Aphrodite. Quelqu'un a du les oublier là. Elles sont magnifiques, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais… non mais tu as vu tes mains ?! S'exclama t-elle, catastrophée.

-Ce sont les épines, maman. Toutes les roses ont des épines.

Sa mère jeta le bouquet par terre, de rage.

-Maman ! S'exclama Aphrodite en les ramassant. Arrête !

-Regardes tes mains, elles sont toutes écorchées ! Se plaignit sa mère. Va les jeter tout de suite !

-C'est hors de question ! Répondit Aphrodite sur le même ton. Elles sont si belles… Elles sont la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

_À part Albafica, _ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

Sa mère ne comprendrait pas, de toute façon.

-Aphrodite ! Je suis ta mère, mais aussi ton manager. Ne dis pas ce genre de chose et va plutôt te regarder dans un miroir, si tu veux voir quelque chose de beau ! Ces roses faneront dans quelques jours, tandis que toi non !

-Mais moi aussi , un jour, je finirais par faner ! Protesta Aphrodite.

-Ah, tu m'énerves ! Va donc te changer pour accueillir notre invité !

Et elle disparut.

…

Heureusement pour lui, Aphrodite avait bénéficié de cours à domicile dans toutes sortes de langues, et il maîtrisait parfaitement anglais, ce qui lui fut très utile avec leur invité.

-Vous êtes décidément aussi beau qu'on le dit, et encore plus beau que dans les magasines, le complimenta t-il. Décidément, les suédois ne savent pas mettre en valeur les beautés de leurs pays.

-Et vous pensez que vous y arriveriez mieux ? Demanda Aphrodite, avec un sourire moqueur.

Franchement, l'assurance de ce crétin d'américain le mettait en rogne.

…

Aphrodite essuyait la tempête sans broncher. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

-Comment as-tu pu oser refuser une offre pareille ?! Explosa une nouvelle fois sa mère. Ta renommée aurait été internationale ! Ah, je rêves, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser lui parler et le faire à ta place !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis majeur maintenant ! Répondit Aphrodite en croisant les bras. C'est à moi de prendre mes décisions, pas à vous. Et j'ai pris ma décision en ce qui concerne l'Amérique. Je ne le ferais pas.

Il vit son père devenir rouge de colère. Il repensa aux paroles de Albafica et décida de tenter le coup.

-Et tant qu'on y est, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. J'arrête le mannequinat.

Il regarda ses deux parents pour voir sa réaction.

Une seconde plus tard, il heurtait violemment le mur en face, projeté par son père qui venait de le frapper. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Sa joue le picotait, mais c'était surtout le goût de sang lui emplissant la bouche qui lui fit se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il se mit à rire.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est… à mourir de rire, franchement ! Les gens… avaient bien raison de se moquer de moi ! Et lui aussi, il avait raison…

Son père l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Écoute moi bien petit merdeux ! Hurla t-il. Moi et ta mère avons tout sacrifié pour toi ! Tout ! Alors tu vas cesser de faire l'ingrat et bien te conduire !

-Ah oui, vous avez tout sacrifié ? S'étonna Aphrodite. Et vous avez sacrifié quoi ?! C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de vivre dans un château, d'avoir des serviteurs et tout le tintouin ! C'est moi qui me suis sacrifié ! Et vous ne m'avez jamais laissé le choix !

Une deuxième claque lui fit tourner la tête. Il se cogna contre un angle qui passait par là.

-C'est bon t'as fini ? Demanda t-il. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer ton gagne-pain !

Il vit le regard de son père devenir fou, et il crut un instant qu'il allait le tuer, mais finalement, il se contenta de le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y enfermer à double-tour.

-Tu sortiras quand tu seras un peu plus obéissant !

Pour toute réponse, Aphrodite cracha par terre le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il s'en fichait dorénavant. Il se planta dans le miroir.

-Ah ouais, il m'a pas loupé…

Une lèvre ouverte, les joues rouges, et du sang dans les cheveux à l'endroit où il s'était cogné à l'angle. Il allait avoir des bleus bientôt mais ça lui était égal. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était le sang qui coulait sans discontinuer de son crâne et colorait allègrement ses cheveux blonds. Il chercha de quoi faire un pansement rudimentaire et trouva un pansement qu'il noua étroitement autour de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, non plus !

-Albafica, tu avais raison, en fin de compte, murmura t-il. Je n'étais qu'une rose en cage, privée de liberté.

Il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte, mais il se sentait vraiment vide, et épuisé à présent. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air et la lumière. Il avait bien besoin de cette chaleur.

-Albafica… Je comprends mieux pourquoi je te trouvais si beau et intimidant tout à l'heure. Toi, tu es une rose sauvage, et ta liberté te rend infiniment plus beau.

Il s'assit à la fenêtre. Il avait la chance que sa chambre donne sur l'arrière du manoir et non sur l'avant. Le paysage était bien plus beau de ce côté-ci.

-Besoin d'aide, jolie rose en cage ?

Il sursauta et regarda en bas. Il fut surpris de constater que Albafica se trouvait en bas et le regardait non pas en souriant, mais l'air vraiment inquiet pour lui.

-Plus si belle, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-il en désignant son visage. J'ai essayé de faire comme tu as dit, juste pour voir. Et voilà le résultat.

-Désolé, répondit Albafica. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te frapperaient aussi violemment, vraiment.

-Tu avais raison, dit Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils se servaient de moi. Et maintenant, ils attendent juste que je redevienne leur jouet.

-Vas-tu le faire ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-Vraiment ?

Aphrodite le dévisagea.

-Je t'écoute.

…

A minuit, il avait rassemblé ses affaires dans une grosse valise. Il attendait le signal de Albafica. Et il mourrait de faim, mais ça, c'était sans importance. Ses parents avaient « omis » de lui apporter à manger.

-Pssst !

Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et il entendit distinctement l'appel discret de Albafica. Il alla se poster à la fenêtre et scruta l'obscurité. Il entrevit la silhouette de son « partenaire » et lui fit de grands signes.

-Ok, passe moi ta valise ! Chuchota Albafica.

Aphrodite la jeta dans sa direction et il entendit un bruit sourd. Puis Albafica lui confirma la bonne réception de son bagage.

-Je monte l'échelle pour que tu puisse descendre !

-Ok !

Bientôt, il vit l'échelle en bois monter jusqu'à lui et il lui fallut toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas tomber en descendant à terre, mais une fois qu'il eut posé le pied sur le sol moelleux, il se sentit incroyablement léger.

-Aide moi à reprendre l'échelle ! Dit Albafica.

À deux, ils réussirent à redescendre l'échelle et la démontèrent. Puis Aphrodite attrapa sa valise et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

-On va aller loin comme ça ? Murmura t-il.

-Un peu, oui, mais plus pour très longtemps, répondit Albafica. J'ai garé ma voiture à un kilomètre.

-C'est pas beaucoup ! Ils vont nous entendre !

-Non, j'ai une hybride. Elle est très silencieuse, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Albafica. Allez viens.

…

Une fois arrivé à la voiture, ils la chargèrent le plus silencieusement du monde et ils partirent. Aphrodite put confirmer les dires de Albafica. Effectivement, le moteur n'émettait presque aucun bruit.

Ils parcoururent presque 20 kilomètres et Albafica s'arrêta pour soigner les blessures de Aphrodite.

-Ta blessure au crâne est assez profonde, dit-il.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Aphrodite. Merci.

Il prit Albafica dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Décidément, ce gars était un ange envoyé pour le sauver !

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Tiens.

Albafica lui donna un petit dossier où Aphrodite trouva son passeport, tous ses papiers importants, mais surtout, sa carte bancaire.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé mes clés tout à l'heure !

-Tu ne peux pas recommencer à zéro avec pas un centime en poche, lui rappela Albafica. Et cet argent, tu l'as gagné. Mais il va falloir que tu le retire très vite, parce que dès que tes parents vont se rendre compte que tu es parti, ils vont bloquer ta carte directement.

-Mais comment je vais faire ? Demanda Aphrodite. Je ne peux pas tout retirer d'un seul coup !

-Demain, tu vas à la banque à la première heure, et tu demande à créer un nouveau compte où tu vireras tout l'argent qu'il y a sur celui-là. Tu as le droit, puisque tu es majeur. Bientôt, tu recevras une nouvelle carte et même si tes parents apprennent l'existence de ce compte, ils ne pourront pas y toucher, répondit Albafica. Allez, on y va. Tu as pris tout ce qu'il te fallait ? Habits ? Maquillage ?

Aphrodite éclata de rire.

…

Exactement comme l'avait prédit Albafica, la banque n'opposa aucun problème à ce qu'il crée un nouveau compte dont il serait le seul à avoir accès. Et il vida son ancien compte.

-Ils m'ont dit que je recevrais ma nouvelle carte dans une quinzaine de jours, dit Aphrodite à Albafica.

-Oui, c'est le délais en général, répondit celui-ci. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Déjà, changer d'apparence. Je suis trop reconnaissable et si mes parents en venaient à me chercher et à mettre des annonces, je serais repéré illico.

Albafica approuva. Effectivement, pour le moment, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Aphrodite attrapa une de ses longues mèches blond platine.

-Tu crois que je devrais les couper ?

-Non, ce serait dommage. Tu as dit changer d'apparence, pas t'enlaidir.

Aphrodite sourit.

-D'accord, mais je vais quand même faire une frange. Et je les teindrais peut-être.

-Oui, ça peut-être bien. Mais pas en trop foncé. Ça ne t'ira pas, comme tu as le teint pâle.

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil et regarda longuement les cheveux bleu clairs de Albafica.

-Et toi, d'où te viens cette couleur bizarre ?

-Ah, ça ? S'exclama Albafica en attrapant une mèche. En fait c'est un peu bête, mais un jour j'en ai eu marre des réflexions sur mon physique. Les gens pensaient que c'était la seule chose qui m'intéressait. Donc un jour, j'ai fait ça pour les faire taire et apparemment, ça a marché.

-C'est plutôt bien, comme idée, fit Aphrodite. Je crois que je vais faire pareil après tout.

Albafica éclata de rire, surpris.

…

-Hein ? Tu es sérieux ?

Aphrodite n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il était chez Albafica depuis maintenant 15 jours, et il venait de recevoir sa nouvelle carte de crédit. Et là dessus, son hôte lui posait un gros dossier devant les yeux en lui disant que la fac, c'était très sympa.

-Et en plus, comme c'est en Grèce, personne ne te connaît, et tes parents ne te rechercheront jamais là-bas ! Argumenta Albafica.

…

Dernier chapitre d'introduction ! D'ailleurs, je me suis rendue compte en le relisant, qu'il était vraiment très long par rapport aux autres ! Aphrodite m'a vraiment inspiré on dirait !

Bon, trêve de sérieux. Au prochain chapitre commencera l'histoire à part entière, et donc le début des interactions entres nos chers chevaliers. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça va donner et ce que vous allez en penser. Sur ce, à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà ! Le fameux chapitre de la rentrée ! J'avoue avoir mis du temps à l'écrire et à le corriger encore et encore, parce que je voulais qu'il soit assez intéressant. Et puis je ne savais pas trop comment les faire tous interagir, créer des tensions (ou pas!) et ainsi de suite… Mais le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire des réclamations ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Dohko attachait une grande importance, c'était sur la ponctualité, et particulièrement dans ce genre de situations spéciales comme la rentrée des classes. Et comme prévu, il était dans la salle une heure à l'avance. D'ailleurs, il avait été très surpris de voir la porte ouverte. Apparemment, les professeurs ne s'inquiétaient pas trop de savoir qui pourrait bien en franchir le seuil.

En parlant de ça, Dohko lui, se le demandait. Il savait qu'ils seraient peu, ce qui expliquait une salle de classe et non pas un amphithéâtre, qu'ils seraient de nationalités différentes, et que ça allait être un peu compliqué au début. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de la classe spéciale, comme quoi les étudiants de cette classe n'étaient pas allés à l'école, mais il n'en croyait pas un mot. Après tout, aucune université n'accepterait d'étudiants qui n'avaient pas une scolarité en bonne et due forme !

Il s'assit devant, à cause de ses légers problèmes de vue, et surtout parce qu'il voulait voir ses camarades de classe arriver. Le premier ne tarda pas, et Dohko, en tout bon chinois qui se respecte et qui n'est jamais sorti de son pays, fut totalement abasourdie par la crinière rousse qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos.

Le jeune homme en question lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit un léger signe de tête pour le saluer. Dohko y vit un encouragement et lui tendit la main.

-Salut, dit-il (en anglais). Je m'appelle Dohko.

L'autre lui serra brièvement la main.

-Camus.

Et il partit s'asseoir au fond. Dohko ne sut pas trop comment réagir, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, parce que déjà un autre étudiant venait d'apparaître. Là, pas de surprise capillaire. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus.

Dohko réitéra l'expérience de la poignée de main.

-Je suis Shura, dit l'autre avec un fort accent méditerranéen.

Dohko sentit que celui-là avait l'air plus jovial et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je te fais de la place, dit-il en débarrassant le siège à sa gauche.

-Pas à gauche, le coupa Shura. Je préfère la droite, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que la gauche est le symbole du diable, répondit Shura en s'asseyant à sa droite.

Dohko en resta bouche bée. Ah oui… en effet. Donc, Shura était croyant.

-Je vois… murmura t-il. Tu as vu d'autres étudiants en arrivant ?

-Hum...oui, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit ceux de notre classe, répondit Shura. Au fait, je suis espagnol. Et toi tu viens d'où ? Chine ? Laos ?

-Chine, répondit Dohko en se disant que, si Shura était espagnol, ça expliquait ses croyances religieuses. Quand à Camus, derrière, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop osé le lui demander.

-Vu son prénom et son comportement, je dirai qu'il est français, dit Shura.

Dohko éclata de rire, surpris.

-Vraiment ? Son comportement ?

-Il est froid, distant et un peu snob. Typique des français, asséna Shura sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de dire le contraire.

Décidément, ses camarades de classe n'avaient pour l'instant rien à s'envier l'un l'autre. Quels caractères !

Les trois jeunes hommes sursautèrent d'un seul mouvement en entendant jurer dans une langue étrangère. Shura en rougit même, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Dohko.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu comprends ? C'est de l'espagnol ?

-Non, c'est de l'italien, une langue assez voisine. C'est pour ça que je comprends un peu. Et ce Camus aussi je pense. Ça doit être un étudiant de notre classe, mais il a l'air de ne pas savoir où aller.

-Tu crois qu'on va l'aider ? Demanda Dohko.

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à le faire puisque apparemment, un autre étudiant arriva à ce moment là et se chargea de lui indiquer le chemin.

-Je suis un peu perplexe… murmura Camus (en anglais).

-Quelle est l'utilité de… commença Dohko.

-Ce masque ? Termina Shura, complètement décontenancé.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, et pour une fois même Camus se dérida.

-Il s'est trompé, non ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, je crois pas, répondit Dohko.

Puis il considéra le nouveau venu qui cherchait visiblement où s'asseoir, et qui apparemment ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on le voit, ou le contraire en fin de compte, puisqu'il portait une sorte de cagoule avec une tête de mort sur le visage.

Camus et Shura encouragèrent muettement Dohko à aller lui parler.

-S..salut, je m'appelle Dohko, et voici Shura et Camus. Nous sommes dans la même classe on dirait, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il vit le masque de mort se tourner vers lui.

-Moi c'est Angelo, fit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Dohko le suivit.

-Je t'avoue que je suis assez surpris par ton masque. Pourquoi tu le porte ? Tu as quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Ou plutôt si. Mais c'est pas important, répondit Angelo. Et pas ton problème non plus.

-D'accord, je vois.

Dohko ne chercha pas à comprendre. L'italien était visiblement difficile à approcher.

-Oh, il y a déjà des gens ! S'étonna Aiolia en entrant. Moi qui pensait être en avance ! Aioros ! Viens voir nos camarades de classe !

Aioros le rejoignit à l'entrée de la classe.

Dohko se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

-Salut.

-Salut ! Répondirent-ils en cœur. Nous, c'est Aiolia et Aioros. On est frères.

-Et grecs, apparemment, fit remarquer Camus de là où il se trouvait.

-En effet, répondit Aioros. Même si cette classe privilégie les étrangers, elle est accessible aux grecs également sous certaines conditions.

-Exactement, fit le nouveau qui arrivait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne serons pas une gêne pour vous.

-Et tu es ? Demanda Camus, qui s'était décider à parler un peu plus.

-Je m'appelle Saga. Je suis grec, moi aussi.

Camus haussa les sourcils en voyant les cheveux bleus de Saga, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il remarqua en revanche qu'il était plus âgé que les autres. Dohko, lui, manqua de faire une crise cardiaque devant l'excentricité capillaire du nouvel arrivant, surtout que celle-ci n'était pas naturelle, comparée à celle du français qui n'avait pas décidé de naître roux.

Tous allèrent s'installer et une joyeuse ambiance se mit en place progressivement, malgré la réserve de certains étudiants. Shura en eut finalement marre et alla se poster devant la porte pour accueillir les prochains arrivant.

-Non mais c'est une blague ?! S'exclama t-il (en espagnol) en voyant deux nouveaux élèves arriver.

Mais plus Mu s'approchait, plus il se rendait compte que oui, il avait _vraiment_ les cheveux d'une délicate couleur parme.

-S'il te plaît, ne dis rien, lui dit Mu en voyant son air dubitatif. C'était pas de ma propre volonté !

Mu soupira. C'était vrai en plus ! Après être arrivé en Grèce, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus de shampooing et il était allé en acheter. Mais il ne comprenait rien au grec et il avait pris un produit au hasard. Il aurait du comprendre avec le regard étonné de la vendeuse qu'il devrait en prendre un autre, mais il avait simplement cru que c'était la longueur de ses cheveux qui l'avait choqué. Et voilà, maintenant il savait qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS choisir un shampooing de couleur bleue quand on a les cheveux clairs. Et qu'il fallait encore moins le laisser pendant vingt minutes le temps de se faire un peeling et de mettre de la crème hydratante sur tout le corps. Résultat : le shampooing avait déteint sur ses cheveux et maintenant, il avait les cheveux couleur lilas au lieu de son blond initial.

Mais s'il y en avait un qui avait compris, c'était Shaka, puisque lui affichait encore sa longue chevelure dorée qui rendait Mu encore plus mélancolique. Mais il l'aimait bien, même s'il venait de le rencontrer : déjà il venait presque du même pays (l'Inde et le Tibet étaient voisins) et en plus de ça, il était très discret et ne disait presque jamais rien.

-Il manque encore des gens ? Demanda Aiolia.

-Oui, normalement, nous devrions être 12, répondit Camus, qui était effectivement français, une fois qu'on lui eut posé la question. Et comment il était au courant, personne ne le savait. Sûrement son sang français qui lui avait soufflé la réponse.

Aphrodite arriva en compagnie (ou en même temps) que Aldébaran, ce qui causa un choc assez conséquent à tous les étudiants. C'était en effet étrange de voir deux personnes au physique si diamétralement opposés côte à côte. Et qui allait en faveur de Aphrodite.

Shura émit un sifflement de mépris quand le suédois passa devant lui.

Dohko ne se fatigua même plus à relever la couleur bleue électrique des cheveux de Aphrodite. Il en avait déjà vu beaucoup aujourd'hui et ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

Milo arriva le dernier dans la salle et fut presque immédiatement la cible des attentions. Il était presque un jumeau de couleur de cheveux avec Saga, mais les siens allaient plus vers le violet.

-Il reste de la place quelque part ? Dit-il en cherchant un endroit qui n'était pas occupé.

Il en dénicha un.

-Sympa le masque, fit-il à l'attention d'Angelo. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Y'a pas marqué mon nom dessus que je sache, répondit-il.

-Donc, ça veut dire oui, répondit Milo du tac au tac. Ça aurait été plus simple de me le dire directement.

Il entendit un bruit de déni de la part de son interlocuteur.

-Et pas la peine de tirer la langue de toute façon avec ce masque, je ne le verrai pas, continua t-il. Donc, si tu voulais bien l'enlever, on pourrait faire connaissance normalement.

-J'ai aucune envie d'être là, donc non.

-Et bien pense que certains ici ont tout fait pour être là !

La réponse sèche de Milo fit sursauter Angelo. Il se sentit subitement idiot de se comporter comme ça. Il attrapa le masque et tira d'un coup sec.

-Merci pour ta compréhension, dit Milo en s'asseyant.

Angelo haussa un sourcil, étonné. C'était tout ? Pas de sursaut de dégoût, ou même de regard surpris ?

-Quoi ? Fit Milo en se sentant observé.

-Non, rien, répondit Angelo.

-Tu aurais préféré que je saute au plafond ? Demanda Milo, subitement excédé. Non, sérieux, tout le monde n'a pas de problème avec les albinos !

Le dernier mot, prononcé avec force, fit taire les conversations, et Angelo vit tous les regards graviter vers lui. Il détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ça.

Dohko fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers Angelo.

-Ouah ! Tes cheveux sont vraiment blancs ! Dit-il abasourdi. On dirait…

-Des cheveux de vieux, je sais, le coupa Angelo.

-… de la neige, termina Dohko.

Silence.

-Écoute moi bien toi, il va falloir que tu comprenne que tout le monde ne t'en veux pas, alors arrête de nous faire chier ! Dit Milo. T'as pas l'air bien méchant, alors sois un peu plus sociable, et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste ! Parce que moi, le mélodramatique, ça a tendance à me prendre la tête.

Milo savait qu'il était méchant, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec un abruti d'albinos qui avait l'impression que la terre était contre lui ! Et mieux ça irait, moins il s'énerverait et moins il s'énerverait, plus longtemps il vivrait !

-Parle pas de choses que tu comprends pas gamin… murmura Angelo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les conversations furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un surveillant accompagné par leur professeur qui allait tout leur expliquer.

-Bienvenue à tous en ce 1er septembre à l'université d'Athènes ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez des étudiants de cette université dans la classe spéciale réservée aux étudiants étrangers et aux étudiants grecs spéciaux. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez également camarades de classe, et j'entends à ce qu'il y ait une bonne entente entre vous tous ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, étudiants de la classe d'or !

…

-La classe d'or ? S'étonna Aldébaran.

-Oui, nous avons décidé de la nommer ainsi, car elle correspond à l'idéal que nous nous faisions d'une classe multiculturelle.

Pas de réponse. Angelo avait bien une remarque acide à faire, mais il se dit qu'il allait se faire crucifier par son camarade de table, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

-En effet, continua l'homme, 9 pays sont représentés dans cette salle : Grèce, Suède, Brésil, Espagne, France, Italie, Inde, Tibet et Chine. Dans cette classe, nous avons pour but de vous enseigner les aspects mondiaux communs à tous les pays du monde : religion, politique, etc. et leurs grands enjeux dans le monde contemporain, pour vous former à comprendre et accepter vos différences. En bref, un programme spécialisé pour une classe telle que la votre. Des questions ?

Saga leva la main.

-Il paraît que nous serons logé tous ensemble. Comment ça va se passer ?

-J'allais y venir, répondit le professeur. Pour le moment, vous serez regroupés par deux suivant un ordre aléatoire que je vais vous donner. Après, vous pourrez changer comme vous le souhaitez.

Aiolia se sentit soudainement soucieux d'être séparé de Aioros et de se retrouver dans la même chambre que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous pensaient la même chose.

-Donc, premier pairing : Aiolia/ Aioros.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Aiolia, soulagé, en tapant dans la main de son frère.

-Aldébaran/ Angelo, Aphrodite/ Camus, Dohko/ Milo, Mu/Shura, Shaka/ Saga. Voilà qui est fait. Des questions ?

-Les cours de grec, dit Shaka.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama le surveillant. Un professeur donnera cours aux étrangers durant ce semestre. Ce sera intensif, à peu près 2 heures par jour pendant la moitié du semestre, puis seulement 1 heure par jour jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez les bases de la langue grecque. Aussi, j'aimerai que les étudiants grecs aident leur camarades en leur faisant pratiquer en dehors des cours, en discutant par exemple.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Le programme s'annonçait compliqué pour certains.

-Si tu es gentil, je t'aiderai peut-être, ricana Milo à l'adresse de Angelo, qui se contenta de l'ignorer.

Pour qui il se prenait, l'abruti à côté de lui ?! Pour le centre du monde ?

-Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais vous communiquer votre emploi du temps à chacun, et vous pourrez partir. J'aimerai cependant que les élèves accompagnés par un suivi médical restent un peu plus longtemps.

Milo se raidit sur sa chaise, attirant l'attention de Angelo, mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le professeur les appela chacun leur tour pour leur remettre leurs emplois du temps, et leur indiqua où se trouvait la résidence universitaire.

Tous partirent, sauf trois. Saga, Shaka et Milo.

-Donc, vous avez un suivi médical, c'est ça ?

-Oui, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Très bien, répondit le professeur. Tout ce qui sera dit ici restera confidentiel, mais si vous voulez que je vous parle à part, ça ne posera pas de problème.

-Euh ouais, j'aimerai bien, dit Milo, peu désireux que ses camarades apprennent qu'il était condamné.

Saga et Shaka firent de même. L'un et l'autre n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se dévoiler devant des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Très bien.

…

-Alors c'est ça, la résidence universitaire ?! S'exclama Mu.

Ils avaient décidé d'y aller tous ensemble, histoire de ne pas se perdre. Et comme la ville était grande, Aiolia et Aioros, qui vivaient non loin de là, purent leur servir de guide et leur parler d'Athènes. Ce qui leur permit d'arriver très vite à leur destination, une immense bâtisse de style traditionnel grec, avec des piliers.

-A la base, c'était un temple, dit Aiolia, mais il a été réaménagé cette année en vue de nous accueillir.

-Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna son frère.

-Euh, un crétin me l'a dit, répondit Aiolia.

Il eut une pensée pour Regulus et à Sisyphe et se promit intérieurement d'aller leur rendre visite quand il aurait le temps, et aussi pour leur présenter Aioros.

-Bon, on rentre ? Demanda Aphrodite. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rester dehors à cramer.

Le climat chaud ne lui était pas familier du tout.

-Oui, ça serait bête que tu t'abîme ta jolie peau douce, hein ? Ironisa Shura en passant devant lui. Et puis avec la transpiration, ton fond de teint risque de couler !

Aphrodite du se retenir de ne pas le frapper. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, lui ?! Et il mettait du fond de teint pour cacher les ecchymoses qui lui restait des coups de son père, pas pour se la raconter. Bon, et puis ça le protégeait des UV. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attraper des coups de soleil !

Il se contenta de marmonner une insulte dans sa langue natale, qui heureusement était réellement incompréhensible pour tout le monde.

-Ah, donc c'est toi qui est suédois ? Je me demandais, dit Mu. Tu n'as pas l'air suédois.

-Je suis blond à la base, se contenta de répondre Aphrodite, de mauvaise humeur à cause des réflexions de Shura.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, ils se répartirent selon les groupes choisis par les professeurs. Entre temps, les trois retardataires arrivèrent et s'immiscèrent dans les groupes, mais de toute façon les noms étaient déjà inscrits (en grec!) sur les portes, mais Milo et Saga, étant grecs, purent aider Shaka à retrouver son chemin, puisqu'il était dans la même chambre que Saga.

Shaka balança son maigre sac contenant quelques affaires que Asmita avait acheté pour lui et entreprit de faire son lit.

-Euh…

Il se retourna, surpris que son colocataire lui parle déjà.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Saga semblait mal à l'aise, et l'attitude ultra-rigide de Shaka ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. Lui qui était d'un naturel plutôt ouvert, il se sentait toujours un peu intimidé par les personnes introvertie comme l'indien.

-C'est juste que… enfin tu vois, on est dans la même chambre et… on a tous les deux un suivi médical et je me suis dit que même si c'est privé, ce serait bien qu'on se dise ce qu'on a, même si on le garde pour nous, parce que on sait jamais...

Shaka réfléchit un instant. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il devait admettre que Saga avait raison sur ce point. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux en pleine nuit, l'autre devait être capable de faire quelque chose.

-Oui, tu as raison, finit-il par dire. J'ai fait une TS et il me reste de séquelles.

Asmita lui avait dit de faire attention en raison des carences dues à la déshydratation et à la malnutrition.

Saga accusa le choc.

-Je suis schizophrène, dit-il à son tour. Et instable.

-Oh...

Un silence lourd s'installa.

-Tu pense qu'on devrait demander à Milo de nous dire ce qu'il a ? continua Saga.

-Je sais pas. On a qu'à essayer.

…

-Hors de question !

Saga manqua de reculer face à la réponse fulgurante de Milo, comme si on l'avait piqué.

-C'est pas pour te dénoncer ou quoi que ce soit, dit Shaka, tentant de le raisonner. C'est au cas où tu aurais un problème, pour qu'on puisse… faire quelque chose.

-Non, c'est non ! S'exclama Milo en croisant les bras. Et pas la peine de me supplier, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Je n'avais aucune intention de te supplier, répondit Shaka, soudainement dur. Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Et il repartit aussi sec de son air le plus digne possible.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? S'inquiéta Saga.

-Rien… murmura Shaka.

Lui pourtant si serein, avait perdu son calme une seconde devant Milo. C'était étrange, mais après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'interagir avec d'autres personnes. Il allait devoir s'y faire.

-Pourquoi tu as essayé d'en finir ?

-Pas ton problème.

Shaka se retourna avec l'intention évidente de faire taire son compagnon de chambre, mais il s'en fit rien.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire attention.

-Ça ira, répondit Saga en essuyant ses yeux qui s'étaient emplis de larmes. Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien mes émotions.

-Moi non plus… souffla Shaka.

…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Angelo.

-C'est une fleur en papier, ça se voit non ? Répondit Aldébaran.

Angelo était perplexe. Son compagnon de chambre, un colosse de 2 mètre pour au moins 100 kilos, avait pour unique décoration une fleur en papier, et celle-ci semblait avoir beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.

-Si, ça se voit… C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre.

-C'est une de mes élèves qui me l'a offerte, dit Aldébaran avec un doux sourire en repensant à Europe et à ses beaux yeux tristes.

-Ah, t'étais prof ?

-Oui, dans les favelas de Rio.

Angelo haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, même si les paroles de Aldébaran avaient piqué sa curiosité. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un fouineur.

Il déballa son sac et commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Pour toi, ça n'a pas du être facile tous les jours non ? Dit Aldébaran.

Angelo s'immobilisa.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Hé, ne sois pas sur la défensive tout le temps ! Protesta Aldébaran. C'est une simple constatation. Comme j'ai été professeur, je sais à quel point les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux.

-J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler... murmura Angelo.

Quelque soit la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, il voulait faire de cet endroit un nouveau départ.

…

-Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le professeur.

C'était le lendemain après-midi. Tous les étudiants s'étaient réunis pour la première fois pour leur cours en commun, bien qu'aucun ne sache encore de quoi ça allait parler.

-Vous savez tous que vos cours porteront sur des thématiques mondiales. Et notre premier cours « Les grand enjeux contemporains » ne commencera pas de façon trop brutale. J'ai donc décidé d'aborder un thème très actuel. Comme vous le savez tous, les religions ont influencé le monde de façon presque irrémédiable. C'est de quoi ce cours-ci va traiter.

Shura commença à jubiler. C'était un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement, étant lui-même un fervent pratiquant du catholicisme.

Shaka se leva, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses camarades de classe, et sortit tranquillement de la salle. Tranquillement en apparence seulement, car il était en proie à une panique totale. Ce sujet était encore un peu sensible pour lui.

-Attends moi !

Angelo fut bientôt à ses côtés, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dehors.

-Bon cours les gars !

Et il ferma la porte.

-C'était moins une ! S'exclama t-il, soulagé. Je savais pas comment m'en sortir mais en te voyant te lever comme ça, ça m'a donné du courage !

-Tant mieux pour toi, répondit Shaka en haussant les épaules.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher du travail.

-Hum… bonne idée, répondit Angelo. Je crois que je vais faire pareil.

Et il le suivit en ville.

…

Voili voilà ! J'espère que vous avez eu une lecture assez agréable et qui sera bientôt suivie d'un autre chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
